Iron Angel
by HistoryGirl22
Summary: Rated T, just in case. Being Tony Stark's daughter meant that life wasn't always normal. Being Iron Man's daughter meant that life was never going to be normal again. Please Read and Review!
1. Introduction to an Heiress

_Alex's Diary, Entry One_

_The first day back at work after an extended absence is always the worst. At least, that is what I imagine. I've never actually been absent from work before. _

_ Not that I really need this job. I don't. A perk of being the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country, if not the planet, is that I actually don't have to worry about ever getting a job. At least, that's what Dad has always told me. But, I don't want to do nothing for the rest of my life, so I go to work. _

_I'm a history fanatic, if I'm being completely honest, so I got myself a job as a historian at the local museum. I can't say that my job is overly difficult. If anything, it's a ton of fun. It's the kind of job that I want to have before I end up having to work in the family business. Joining the family business isn't a bad thing and I can certainly handle it with no problems. I inherited my brain from Dad and, just like him, I graduated from everything early, whether it was elementary school, high school, or even college. Dad calls both of us geniuses, but I like to try and at least be a little bit humble. Dad has already started the process of showing me around the company and explaining how everything operates and showing me things that the company is working on. I will admit that it is interesting, but I'm not ready to have to deal with such things just yet. Hence why I love the job I currently have. _

_But, I haven't actually been at my job for a good six months or so, so I have no idea what's awaiting me when I get there. _

_The reason for my extended absence was the fact that I was re-learning how to walk, so to speak. One night, on the way home from my previously mentioned job, I was hit by a drunk driver and lost the ability to move pretty much any of the muscles in my body. Doctors didn't think that I'd make it, but I proved them wrong. The only reason that I am able to walk, write, drive, and do anything like a normal human being is because of Dad. He and the staff at Stark Industries, the previously mentioned family business, plus some of the world's best doctors created a device that sticks into my spine and stimulates the nerves and muscles into doing their jobs again. If I have my device in, I'm just like any other teenage girl. But, if it is removed for at maximum a half an hour, I would be a complete paralytic once more. I call my device Spinal Tap. You know, cause it's tapping into my spine. Cheesy, I know, but I can't help myself. _

_Needless to say, I don't want to take Spinal Tap out. Ever. _

_Since the accident, it's been 24/7 Dad time. Despite his public behavior, Dad can be quite overprotective, even more so since the accident. It's not a bad thing to be with Dad so much, but it will be nice to see some other familiar faces. Dad doesn't really want me to go back to work tomorrow, because when I'm there he can't keep an eye on me, but I don't really want him to go to freaking Afghanistan tomorrow, so we're at a draw. _

_But, let's be honest, even if Dad wasn't going into a war zone tomorrow, I'd still be going to the museum. I can't stay in this house forever…_

* * *

Alex sighed as she paused in her writing and looked out her bedroom window, which overlooked the ocean. The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing. It was what she considered a perfect day. And, on top of that, she was home alone. Well, JARVIS was there, but other than that no other human was in the house. That hadn't happened since the accident. After coming home from the hospital, Alex's father had put her under a constant watch. Alex wouldn't even be surprised if her father had bodyguards follow her whenever she left the house from now on. Being the daughter of a billionaire had its downfalls as well as its perks. Being Tony Stark's daughter was a completely different story. Her father was one of the most famous men in the world…or so she had heard.

"Alexandra, your father and Miss. Potts have just pulled into the driveway."

It was fun while it lasted.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Alex replied, as she closed her diary and put her pen down. "Shall I go greet them or will you?"

"I will, if you wish, Alexandra."

"I was kidding, JARVIS," Alex said. She stood and headed down to meet her father and Pepper. "Will I ever be able to get you to call me Alex?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Fair enough." Alex quickly went down the stairs and smiled when she saw her father and Pepper sitting in the living room. "So, whatcha doing?"

Tony looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter approach. "Hey, Angel. We were just talking about the party tonight."

"Party?" Alex questioned. "What party?"

"The awards ceremony tonight in Las Vegas," Pepper replied. She looked at Alex as a mother would look at a daughter, despite the fact that she was Tony's personal assistant. "Did you forget? I told you to write it down…"

"Me? Forget?" Alex said, innocently. She pointed at her head. "Pepper, this mind does not forget anything. But, did tonight's ceremony accidentally slip my mind? Yes."

"Well, fortunately for you, I made sure that a dress was prepared for you," Pepper replied, as Tony laughed. "It should be in your closet."

"Oh, she is good," Alex said, as she pointed at Pepper and turned to go back to her room to see which dress Pepper had picked for her. "Don't let this one go, Dad. I like her."

"Your wish is my command, Angel," Tony replied. He turned back to Pepper as Alex practically bounded up the stairs. "Which one did you pick?"

Pepper sighed a little. "A low cut one…"

"Pepper!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. But, Alex will look stunning in this dress. Before the accident, you didn't care what kind of dress she wore, as long as it was appropriate. Alex doesn't have a problem with Spinal Tap, so why do you?"

Tony looked away from her. "I don't want anyone to see Alex's device," he admitted. "I don't want anyone to bring it up to her and cause her to re-live horrible times."

"Do you not want that to happen to Alex or to yourself?"

Tony looked back at Pepper, who couldn't help but see the pain in his eyes. She knew that it was Tony who didn't want to be reminded about the night that he almost lost his daughter…his world…

"That night haunts me more than anything else I have experienced in my entire life," Tony admitted, with a somewhat shaky voice that almost caught Pepper off guard. "You remember that night, don't you?"

Pepper nodded. "Of course I do. I don't think that I will ever be able to forget," she said. "But, Alex needs her life to get back to normal. I know that you just want to protect her, Tony, but she still needs to live her life. Her device is helping her do everything that she did before, so you need to allow her get back into her routine."

"I know, but…" Tony stopped when Alex came back downstairs.

"Love the dress, Pepper!" Alex said. "Excellent choice, as always."

Pepper smiled. "Glad you like it."

"What time are we leaving?" Alex asked.

"A couple of hours. The thing's in Vegas, after all." Tony motioned back to the stairs. "So, you better get back upstairs and start getting ready. We all know that takes you forever and a day."

"At least I will bother to show up."

Tony made a face at his daughter as she smiled at him and turned to go back upstairs. "I'm going to prove you wrong this time."

Alex looked over her shoulder. "No, you won't."

Tony watched as Alex went back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His eyes never left the glowing purple circle in the middle of her back. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you worry about her," she said. "But, she'll be fine. If she can make it through this ordeal, she can make it through anything."

* * *

**This is a re-write of my original Iron Man FanFic of the same name under my old FanFiction account (WWWLover), which I had started writing all the way back in 2010 and which ended up being un-finished...until now!**

**After seeing Endgame, I was finally inspired to write this story again, and make some changes now that, hopefully, my writing style has improved. The now-completed Infinity Saga has given me a lot of ideas as to what I would like to see happen with my OC and how I want her to fit into the MCU. I think that this is going to be a lot of fun!**

**In this first installment of what I like to call the "Iron Angel Saga", some things will be the same as the Original Version and others will be different. I am really hoping that I have been able to maintain my ability to keep the Canon characters in character, but if I feel that something or someone is really OOC, I will warn you.**

**I hope that you enjoy this first chapter! Please read and review!**


	2. The Apogee Award Ceremony

_Alex's Diary, Entry Two_

_ They were talking about it again._

_ It's obvious that Dad is still worried about me and still thinks about the night of the accident. After all, it's hard to forget something like that. Personally, I try not to think about it as much as possible, but that is easier said than done. Spinal Tap tends to be what reminds me about the accident and, since I see Spinal Tap every day and will see it every day for the rest of my life, I don't think the night of the accident will become a distant memory for me or for Dad for a while, if at all. But, one can hope, right?_

_ Pepper picked a low-cut purple dress for me, which, incidentally, matches Spinal Tap. Don't ask me where she got it, though. I tend not to pay attention to the names on the labels of my clothing. The way I see it, as long as something is comfortable to wear and looks good on me, where it comes from and how much it costs doesn't matter. Have I shopped at the big names? Of course I have. But, do I also own clothes and accessories that don't cost hundreds of dollars? Yup._

_ My favorite accessory is something that Dad bought for me for my thirteenth birthday. According to what he told me, when he found it at the store, he "knew that I had to have it." And, he wasn't wrong. It's a gold locket but, instead of it being a necklace, it's a bracelet. I wear it every day, no matter the outfit, and am never without it. The picture that Dad put in it is of me and him from when I was still a baby, maybe around six months old or so. The year I got it, I added in a second picture of me and Dad of what we looked like then and now, every year on my birthday, I update the second picture to what we look like in present day. I love seeing the comparison and how much we've changed, though Dad honestly doesn't seem to age at all. Hopefully, I inherited whatever Fountain of Youth gene he possesses._

_ $20 says that Dad misses getting his award tonight. It's a running bet that we have every time he has to do something like this. Dad is notorious for either showing up late or not showing up at all, causing someone else to accept his accolades for him. As embarrassing as it can be to always have to make excuses for his absence, I'm happy to get the extra money at the same time. _

_ $100 says that I'll be greeting a new one-nighter in a shirt of his tomorrow morning. Another running bet. Dad is usually pretty good at making sure that his "guests" are out of the house before I decide to get up, but I tend to be an early riser. So, lately, I've been coming into contact with his guests as I'm getting ready in the morning. It's actually pretty funny, if I'm being honest. I think that the women who end up spending the night forget that I exist and, when they run into me, they turn about seven shades of red before they scurry off into whatever mode of transportation Pepper has arranged for them. _

_ People have criticized Dad in the past for his playboy behavior despite having a kid, but I'm really not upset about it at all. It's not like Dad's liaisons have affected how he has taken care of me and raised me. Like I said, he always made sure to be discreet if I was around and, if I wasn't around for whatever reason, then he was free to do as he pleased. And, most importantly, he has always put me first. That's still the case to this very day._

_ Plus, like I said, the extra money is really nice._

* * *

The paparazzi seemed to come to life when they saw the Stark limo pull up in front of Caesar's Palace. The cameras almost automatically began flashing and Alex could hear people calling her name. She turned to her father when she heard him curse under his breath. "Come on, you had to know that they were going to be here."

"I just don't want them harassing you," Tony said. "This is your first public appearance since the accident. They're going to hound you with questions."

"Let them," Alex said. "Just because they ask doesn't mean that I have to answer. You've taught me how to avoid them."

"I know," Tony said. "But, you still have the chance to go home. If you're not ready…"

"I'm going to be fine," Alex interrupted. "We're supposed to have fun tonight, remember? Don't tell me that you're going to stop being the fun dad."

Tony smirked and shook his head as he opened the door. "I will always be the fun dad," he replied. "Nothing will ever change that." He got out of the limo and held out his hand for her to take. "The fact that you could think otherwise is slightly insulting."

Alex returned the smirk. "Then, prove it," she said. "Lighten up."

Tony put his arm around her and carefully led her past the paparazzi and towards the entrance of the hotel and casino as reporters shouted out questions left and right, which were all promptly ignored. Alex just smiled politely and allowed Tony to usher her into the building, their bodyguards close behind to catch anyone who dared to try and get up close and personal with her.

"Now," Tony began, once they had made it past the paparazzi. "You go and find Obadiah and our table. I'm going to go and play in the casino for a little bit."

"Alright," Alex said, as Tony began walking away. A couple of the bodyguards followed him while a couple stayed with Alex. "I'll let you know how the ceremony goes."

"I told you, I'm going to prove you wrong this time," Tony called over his shoulder before entering the casino.

Alex smiled and shook her head before turning to her bodyguards. "No, he won't."

The bodyguards smiled, despite their usual serious façade, and began to escort Alex towards the room the ceremony was being held in. They were just about to enter the room when a voice called out to her.

"Miss. Stark!"

Alex stopped and turned around to find a woman walking up to her. She was pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes, and Alex resisted rolling her own eyes when she noticed that the woman was a reporter.

"Christine Everhart, _Vanity Fair_. Just want to ask you a couple of questions."

Alex's bodyguards moved to remove the reporter, but Alex held up her hand and stopped them. "Pertaining to?"

"This is your first public appearance since your accident…"

"If _Vanity Fair_ wants and exclusive, they can call and make an appointment," Alex interrupted. "But, I really don't have much to say on the matter."

"You don't have much to say on the accident that almost claimed your life? Or, on the device that is allowing you to move again?"

"No, not really," Alex replied. She started to turn to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Do you have any comments on your father's behavior while you were in the hospital?"

Alex stopped and turned back around to face the reporter. "Excuse me?"

"While you were hospitalized, your father was seen at many different places, a woman on each arm, partying like he always does and like nothing was wrong," Christine replied. "Care to comment on that?"

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You mean that he went out to blow off some steam after spending a good twelve hours in the hospital with me each day?" She replied. "I told him to do that." Alex took a step closer to the reporter. "Don't you dare question my father and his behavior during my time in the hospital. He was there when I needed him most, just as he always has been. I told him not to stop living his life because of me. I told him to go out and have a good time. What was he going to do? Sit there and watch me sleep? That would be ridiculous. He did that enough when I was in the ICU. Once I was clear from the threat of death, I saw no reason for him to not go out and enjoy himself and I knew that he was a phone call away if I needed him. You, clearly, already have a preconceived notion about my father, so let me dispel that for you: Tony Stark is many things, but being a father is first and foremost. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

Christine was taken aback by Alex's response, stunned into silence. Alex leaned down slightly to speak directly into the recorder in Christine's hand. "$100 says that I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning."

Alex turned and walked into the room where the ceremony was being held, with her bodyguards following behind her, leaving Christine slightly embarrassed and standing awkwardly by herself. The first face that Alex saw when she entered the room was a familiar one.

"You certainly have a way with reporters, Alex."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Rhodey! I've had quite a lot of practice, you know," she replied. She dismissed her bodyguards and sent them to find Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving your father his award, actually," Rhodey replied, as he led Alex to their table, where Obadiah was already sitting. "Should he show up."

"We all know how that's going to end."

Rhodey pulled out a chair for Alex, which caught Obadiah's attention. "Alex!" He said, as she sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"Attending an award ceremony for my father," Alex replied. "And, you?"

Obadiah laughed as Rhodey sat down at the table as well. "The same," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Alex replied, truthfully. "Still getting used to the changes, but better."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Obadiah replied. "I'm glad to see you out and about again."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be out and about," Alex replied. "I was definitely going stir crazy."

"Is that even possible in the house you live in?" Rhodey teased.

Alex smiled. "Believe it or not, yes."

The room was then plunged into semi-darkness. "That's my cue," Rhodey said. He scanned the room for any sign of Tony before looking back at Alex. "See you up there."

* * *

The slideshow that had been put together in honor of Tony was quite touching, or so Alex thought. Sometimes, she forgot how accomplished he actually was. She was just so used to him just being her dad. As she listened to the slideshow, she found herself wondering if she would ever be as accomplished as her father or even as her grandfather was. She had quite the legacy to live up to.

"It is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"**

And, as they had expected, Tony was nowhere to be found. Obadiah began to stand, to accept the award in Tony's place, when Alex stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I've got this one," she said, smiling. "You always get them. It's my turn now."

Obadiah smiled and sat back down as Alex stood and made her way towards the stage. Rhodey smiled and spoke into the microphone. "Accepting the award in her father's place is Miss. Alexandra Stark!"

The crowd continued to clap as Alex made it onto the stage. She smiled and hugged Rhodey, before taking the award from him and turning to the podium to face the audience. Rhodey took a couple steps back as Alex began to speak.

"Not that Tony Stark can ever be replaced, but I can certainly try," Alex said, earning some laughs from the crowd. "But, I can say that, if he were able to be here to accept this award, he would tell you how honored he was to receive an award such as this. And, I can also say, that I am honored to be here tonight and to be able to accept this award for him." She looked at the award for a moment before looking back at the crowd of people gathered. "This one's going on the mantle, I promise."

The crowd applauded and the music began playing again as Alex and Rhodey both exited the stage. She turned and handed the award back to him. "Shall we go and find him?"

Rhodey took the award and nodded. "We might as well."

"Follow me," Alex said. "I know exactly where he is."

* * *

"Alright, pay up!"

Tony had just rolled the dice and got a winning number when Alex and Rhodey appeared behind him. Tony turned when he heard Alex's voice and winced. "Did I really miss it?"

"No, we're just holding this award for practice," Alex replied, motioning to Rhodey.

"You are unbelievable!"** Rhodey said, shaking his head.

"Oh no, did they rope you into this?"** Tony asked.

"They told me that, if I presented you with an award, you would be deeply honored,"** Rhodey replied.

"Of course I'd be deeply honored,"** Tony said, as Rhodey put the award in his hand. "There it is. That was easy."**

"Too easy," Alex said. "You missed my acceptance speech. Not the greatest in the history of acceptance speeches, but I thought it was pretty good."

"You accepted it for me?" Tony said, as the three of them started to head out of the casino. "Aw! Now I want to see!"

"Too late," Alex replied. "I have no idea how long you want to stay here tonight, Dad, but, if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go home."

"Alright," Tony said. "Rhodey, do you mind taking her home?"

"Not at all," Rhodey replied.

"No, you don't have to do that," Alex insisted. "I don't want you to leave because of me."

"I was going to head out anyways," Rhodey assured her. He looked at Tony. "Don't forget," he continued. "Tomorrow morning. Bright and early. Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Tony said. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Dad."

Tony headed off with his bodyguards as Alex and Rhodey headed outside to Rhodey's car. "Thanks for letting me go home with you," she said. "I figured that I'm going to need a good night's sleep before going back to work tomorrow."

"You're going back?"

Alex nodded. "Much to Dad's dismay, but I need a change of scenery."

Rhodey opened the door of his car for her. "I'm sure that everything will go just fine."

"That's what I keep saying," Alex replied. She waited until Rhodey got into the driver's seat before continuing. "Can you please tell him that?"

Rhodey smiled. "Not that he'll listen to me, but I will certainly give it a try." He glanced at Alex as they pulled out onto the street. "You've got to cut him a little bit of slack, alright?" He said. "He's only concerned because he loves you. We all are, for the same reason."

"I know," Alex said. "But, I refuse to become a recluse."

Rhodey laughed as Alex turned on the radio, switching the topic of conversation to something more pleasant as she did so.

* * *

**If you see lines with two stars (**) next to them, it means that the line was taken directly from the movie! **

**Also, I forgot to mention in the first Author's Note that I don't own any of the MCU/Marvel characters! I only own Alex and any other people who are not part of the MCU or Marvel!**

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Back to Work

_Alex's Diary, Entry Three_

_As predicted, Dad missed getting his own award. Usually, I leave the duty of accepting awards for him to Obadiah or even Rhodey but, since it was my first public appearance since the accident, I decided to do it myself. Kind of like my official re-entry into the world. _

_ The paparazzi weren't horrible last night. I think that they knew not to bother me too much, given what I have been through. Plus, Dad's bodyguards did a good job at scaring them off just by their mere presence around me. Only one reporter managed to piss me off by criticizing Dad's parenting skills and, coincidentally, she's the one who ended up spending the night here at the Stark Mansion. I can't wait to shove that one in her face when she decides to wake up. _

_ I can already tell that today is not going to be a good day. As I mentioned previously, not only is today my first day back at work, but it is also the day that Dad is going to Afghanistan for some sort of weapons demonstration. I think it's completely stupid. Why does Dad have to go there? What can't some sort of representative be sent? Or, better yet, why doesn't the demonstration happen in a place that is not a war zone? Can't they just go into the desert here in America and do whatever it is they have to do there?_

_ But, hey, what do I know? It's not like I'm a genius or anything._

_ Pepper says that I need to stay optimistic and think happy, positive thoughts throughout the duration of Dad's trip, but that's easier said than done in this particular case. Usually, I'm a fairly optimistic person, but my optimism tends to start drifting away when I think about something like this. _

_ I wonder how long the reporter currently sleeping in Dad's room will continue her slumber. I have no doubt that JARVIS will be waking her up soon enough, intentionally or not. I also have no doubt that Dad is already up and about, most likely downstairs in the workshop. One fault I can admit that Dad has when it comes to his "girlfriends" is that he doesn't always stay until the bitter end. Pepper's usually the one who has to escort the woman in question to the door. I think that Dad should be the one doing that, but, again, what do I know? I'm not experienced in that particular area of life at this point._

_ I think that the longest relationship Dad has ever had was with my mom. They had met at MIT – Mom was an outgoing senior and Dad was an accomplished alumnus back for homecoming weekend – and dated for about six months, maybe a year, before Mom got pregnant with me. From what Dad told me, they were very happy together and very much in love. Grandma and Grandpa weren't too thrilled with the situation, but they were able to grin and bear it, from what I understand. They liked my mom and helped her where they could, as did Dad, obviously. And, after Mom died shortly after I was born, they helped Dad for as long as they could before they died themselves when I was around five months old. _

_ Since then, it's been me and Dad, taking on the world. Speaking of, I should probably go and say bye before I have to go to work. Maybe I will make one more attempt to convince him to stay home too._

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs that led to the workshop and found her father working on one of his cars. "Are you not going to say 'see you later' to your guest?"

Tony almost blushed. "Did you hear us?"

"Of course not. You were discreet, as always," Alex replied. "But, I know you."

"That you do, Angel."

"So, who was it this time?" Alex asked, sitting down in an empty chair close to where Tony was working.

"The reporter…"

"From _Vanity Fair_?"

Tony looked at his daughter with a confused expression on his face. "How did you know that?"

Alex shrugged. "Because she seemed like the type that would…interest you," she replied. "I may have also predicted it to her face when she was bothering me before the ceremony."

Tony almost rolled his eyes. "Why would you say something like that to her face?"

"I have my reasons," Alex said. She didn't want Tony to know what Christine assumed about his parenting skills. "But, what amazes me is that she did come home with you after what I said to her. Does she have no dignity at all?"

"What can I say?" Tony replied. "I am just ever-so-charming."

"And, ever-so-humble at the same time." Alex held out her hand. "That would be one-hundred-and-twenty bucks, please."

Tony groaned. "I have got to put an end to these running bets I have with you."

"Where's the fun in that?" Alex asked. "I like having the extra cash."

Tony pulled out his wallet and practically slapped the money into his daughter's waiting hand. "You know, I must really like you to keep giving you money like this."

"You don't just like me, you love me," Alex replied, slipping the money into her pocket as Tony put his wallet back in his. She stood and kissed her father on the cheek. "Do you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid I do, Angel," Tony said. "But, everything is going to be fine and I will be back before you even realize that I'm gone."

Alex nodded. "Promise me that you'll be careful over there."

"You're not coming to the airport?"

Alex shook her head. "I told you, I'm going back to work today."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, suddenly worried. "You don't have to work, Alex. You know that."

"Yes, but I want to," Alex replied. "And, fortunately, my job doesn't involve that much physical labor. Not right now, anyway. I'll be fine."

Tony nodded as he stood from his seat and hugged his daughter. "I will be careful if you promise to be careful."

"Deal."

Tony smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Good luck today. Call, text, whatever, whenever you need to. No matter the time."

"I know, I know," Alex said. "I promise, I will. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Angel."

Tony watched as Alex climbed the stairs and went out of his sight, beginning to regret agreeing to go on the trip to Afghanistan to begin with. He hadn't been the same since the accident, but that almost went without saying. He found himself being consumed with fear and worry whenever Alex was out of his sight, whereas prior to the accident, he had never really felt that way, only worrying about her in the way that every parent worries about their child. He would never let Alex know that, however, and always made sure to maintain his normal façade for her, his friends, his employees, his girlfriends (if that's what you'd call them), etc. But, the fear was always there and Tony knew that it would never go away.

* * *

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

Christine turned when she heard Alex's voice. The teenager was leaning against the wall of the living room with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. Christine could feel herself blushing, not just because Alex had caught her, but because she was only dressed in one of Tony's shirts.

"Miss. Everhart, what are you doing here so early in the morning? And, dressed in the shirt my father was wearing last night, no less! Did you enjoy your stay here at the Stark Mansion?"

Christine was about to respond when she was interrupted by another voice. "Alexandra, it is time for you to head to the museum."

"Jesus!"** Christine exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"That's JARVIS. He runs the house,"** Pepper said, appearing behind the reporter, who turned to face her.

Alex smiled. Pepper was about to go through the speech that she gave to all of the one-nighters who made it to the Stark Mansion. Alex walked past Christine and up to Pepper, patting her on the shoulder as she grabbed her backpack off of the couch. "Have fun."

"Oh, I think I will," Pepper replied. "Good luck today. Come home, if you need to."

"Thanks, Pepper, I will," Alex replied. "By the way, I was thinking of taking you out to dinner tonight for your birthday, if you'd like. I don't know if you have any other plans or anything…"

Pepper smiled. "I have some lunch plans, but nothing for dinner. Thanks, Alex."

Alex returned the smile. "Great! Pick a place, any place you want. I'll be home around 5:30." She turned to the reporter as she put her backpack on her shoulder. "Miss. Everhart."

Alex turned and headed towards the front door of the Stark Mansion. She got into the car that Tony had bought her for her 16th birthday and turned on the ignition.

"JARVIS, you with me?"

"As always, Alexandra."

During the countless hours that she had spent at home during her recovery, Alex had managed to install JARVIS into her car, making it so that she would have a safer and less stressful drive whenever she had to sit behind the wheel. "Good," Alex replied. "Help me get to the museum safely."

Alex took a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, driving for the first time since the accident and praying that no other accidents would occur.

* * *

No paparazzi were in sight, but that didn't mean that Alex pulling into the museum's parking lot didn't draw any attention. She smiled when she saw her friends and her boss standing outside with "Welcome back!" posters in their hands.

"You appear to have a warm welcome waiting for you."

"And, people wonder why I wanted to come back to work," Alex replied.

"Enjoy yourself today, Alexandra. I will be here when you are done."

"Thanks, JARVIS," Alex said. "You're the best."

She pulled into an empty parking spot and got out of her car, grabbing her backpack and closing the door behind her. She was greeted by cheering and couldn't help but smile and take a bow.

"Alex, you look amazing!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach."

"I've missed my history buddy," Noah added.

"No, you've missed having me to tease," Alex said, with a smile.

Noah shrugged, but smiled. "Call it whatever you want."

Rachel and Noah were history students at the local university, who had started their employment at the museum as interns, but who were set to have full-time jobs there after graduation. Alex had known both of them since elementary school and had managed to stay friends with them despite graduating from everything early. She considered them to be two of her closest friends.

"We're so happy to have you back," Hannah, Alex's boss, said. "It hasn't been the same without you."

Alex laughed. "It's good to be back."

"Come," Hannah said "We want to show you what we've been working on."

Alex followed her boss and her friends into the museum and towards the archives, saying hello to her other co-workers that she didn't work directly with, but who she still saw every day. She smiled when she saw her desk, still untouched from when she had left it, and put her backpack in her chair.

"We were thinking that our next temporary exhibit should either be something surrounding the Wars of the Roses or possibly the French Revolution," Rachel was saying.

"Those two can't even compare with one another," Alex replied. "How did you come to those two choices?"

"We were thinking about which topic the museum hasn't done for a while," Noah replied. "Both of those fit the bill."

"I'm going to go get the information files we've been compiling from my office," Hannah said. "I'll be right back."

As Hannah left, Alex turned back to her two friends and smiled. "I've really missed you guys."

"So, the prodigal historian returns."

Alex closed her eyes in frustration and then opened them again, turning to face the owner of the voice. "Justine."

Justine was about a year older than Alex, was a freshman in college, and was another one of the museum's interns, but that was the extent of Alex's knowledge about her. For a reason unknown to Alex, Justine hated her. She honestly couldn't come up with a reason why. She had been pleasant when they had met, she had been open to Justine's suggestions and ideas when they would work on projects together but, for some reason, Justine refused to get along with her.

"I was wondering if we'd ever see you again," Justine said. "You were gone for so long."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you get hurt," Alex said. "You have to recover."

"You knew Alex was coming back today, Justine," Noah said. "It's all we talked about last week."

"Don't remind me," Justine said. She looked at Alex. "I was hoping that you'd retire after your…incident…"

"I'm going to be seventeen in July," Alex said. "I am a long, long way from retiring from anything. Looks like you're stuck with me for as long as you can remain employed here. But, fortunately for you, given your lack of knowledge about any past event that has ever occurred, that shouldn't be too long."

Noah started laughing and Rachel hid her smile. Justine glared at Alex as Hannah came back into the archive room with the files, putting them on the archives' work table. As Hannah called their exhibit meeting to order, Alex found herself smiling because, despite Justine's presence in the room, everything was like it had been before the accident. It almost felt like she hadn't left.

Just the way she wanted it to feel.

* * *

With the demonstration over and with it appearing to be a smashing success, Tony determined that it was the perfect moment to call home and see how everything was going. He had already talked to Obadiah, who, incidentally, called him first, but Obadiah was not who Tony really wanted to talk to.

_"Do you even know what time it is?"_

Tony smiled brightly when he saw the sleepy face of his daughter on the screen. "For me or for you?"

_"I take it that, since you are calling me, the demonstration must have gone well?"_

Tony shrugged. "I would have called you, regardless, but yes, it went well."

_"I'm so happy for you."_

Tony could sense the sarcasm in his daughter's voice, but chose to ignore it. "How was your first day back at work?"

_"I didn't punch Justine, so I guess that's something."_

"Hey, look at that! That's progress!" Tony said. "Has she mellowed out in your absence?"

_"Not at all. Noah and Rachel told me that she was still miserable to be around even when I was gone. I think she was just born to be a bitch or something, I don't know."_

"Alexandra…"

_ "It's the only way to describe her, Dad."_

Tony gave her a look before continuing. "Alright, I'm going to let you go back to sleep. I'll be home soon. Love you, Angel."

_"Love you too, Dad."_

Tony hung up the phone and took another sip of his drink before getting into the van and beginning the journey that would change his life forever.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Last Stark Standing

_Alex's Diary, Entry Four_

_ Dad called and said that the demonstration went well. I wasn't super enthusiastic at the time, primarily because he woke me up out of a dead sleep, but I really am happy for him and for Stark Industries. This means that he can come home and I can stop worrying about him being over there._

_ Justine was still as horrible as ever, but that was to be expected. As much as I wanted to come back to work and have her be a pleasant human being, for once, I knew deep down that wasn't going to happen. I just wish that I knew what it was that I did to piss her off. But, whatever. Her horrible personality is not my problem. I just have to continue to one-up her whenever I have the chance. Dad and Pepper have told me on countless occasions to try and be the bigger person, but that gets tiring with someone like Justine. So, bigger person be damned. If she's going to be a bitch to me, then I'm going to be a bitch to her. _

_ After my first day back at work, Pepper and I went out to celebrate her birthday. It was nice to go out, just the two of us, and I think that Pepper enjoyed it too. At least, I hope that she did. I know that I am her boss's daughter, but I like to think that we've known each other long enough to be friends. Who am I kidding? Of course we are._

_ It is not lost on me the way that she and Dad look at each other. There is definitely something going on there and it is my duty, as a hopeless romantic, to make sure that those two get together. I think that they would make a great couple. _

_ I am fairly certain that I got a drunk text from Rhodey a couple of nights ago, when he and Dad were still on their way over to Afghanistan. I'm not entirely sure what it was that he meant to say because it was almost like a toddler had gotten a hold of his phone and started typing. That doesn't usually happen, so I can't wait to confront him about it when he gets home._

_And, when I say "confront", I mean "make fun of". Because, let's be honest, I am not going to let this one go. It's too funny. _

* * *

"You are impossible to work with!"

Noah leaned back in his seat and Rachel put her head in her hands. Alex and Justine had been arguing all morning, which was to be expected, but it was also frustrating nonetheless.

"We're doing an exhibit on the Wars of the Roses," Alex was saying. "A timeline of the events would be beneficial to people who might have a hard time keeping the information straight. It's not necessarily an easy set of events to follow."

"The panels will be enough," Justine said. "They can just read about it there."

"Not everyone likes to read."

"If they don't like to read, they shouldn't be coming to a museum."

Alex rolled her eyes as her phone started buzzing on the table. She saw Pepper's name and picture on the screen, but sent the call to voicemail. "You're being absolutely ridiculous."

Justine shrugged. "I'm being practical," she said. "How are we going to fit the portraits on the walls if we take up most of the space with a timeline?"

"We have more wall space than you are taking into account," Rachel chimed in. "It won't be that difficult."

"Plus, no one said that the timeline had to be huge," Noah added. "We can make it just about the biggest events and the minor ones can be left to the panels."

Alex's phone started vibrating again and she sent it to voicemail. Rachel and Noah looked at their friend. "Alex, maybe you should take that," Noah suggested. "Pepper never calls you at work unless it's something important."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Alex said. "I'll call her at lunch." She looked at Justine. "The idea of a museum is to teach history to the masses. We're supposed to get them interested in the information so that they might go on and learn more about it on their own. Making the information hard to decipher is not going to accomplish that task."

Justine rolled her eyes as Alex's phone started buzzing again. "Alright, I'm sorry, guys," Alex said. "I guess I have to take this."

Alex grabbed her phone and walked out of the Archives Office, closing the door behind her. "Pepper, what's up?"

_"Alex, you need to come home."_

"What? Why?"

_"It's about your father."_

Alex's heart started pounding in her chest. "What about him?"

Pepper was quiet for a moment. _"He's gone missing, Alex."_

Alex started shaking her head. "No, Pepper, he can't be," she said. "He's supposed to be coming home."

_"I know, Alex, I know. Just…come home, alright? We need to figure things out."_

Alex's legs buckled and she fell to the ground and began shaking, her phone falling out of her grasp. She could hear Pepper saying her name from the discarded phone, but couldn't bring herself to pick it back up. She barely even noticed when Noah came out of the office and knelt down next to her.

"Alex? Are you alright?"

Alex managed to shake her head. "My dad…my dad is missing…"

Noah waited for Alex to finish, but she didn't. Then, he noticed the phone, picking it up and putting it to his ear. "Pepper?"

_ "Noah, where's Alex? Is she alright?"_

"Not really," Noah said, looking at Alex again. "I'm going to get her home."

_ "Thank you, Noah."_

Noah hung up the phone and turned back to his friend. "Alex? Alex, you're going to go home, alright?"

Alex stared straight ahead as Noah went back into the office and got her backpack for her. He walked back out to the hallway and knelt down next to her again. "I'm going to drive you home, alright?"

Alex nodded and allowed Noah to help her stand and lead her out to her car.

* * *

Alex had been sitting in front of the TV for hours, watching as the news recycled the dreadful headline over and over again.

TONY STARK MISSING IN AFGHANISTAN

Every time she heard it, a tear fell down her cheek. She let out a shaky sigh as she heard the newscaster repeat the only available public information again.

_"The CEO of Stark Industries had been over in the Middle East for a weapons demonstration before going missing after an attack was made on the U.S. Army. No further information about the attack and the search efforts have been made available at this time. In the wake of this tragedy, we can only assume that Tony Stark's daughter, Alexandra, will be taking over as CEO of Stark Industries. We will update you as more information is made available."_

"JARVIS, mute the TV." Alex turned her head slightly as the TV went quiet at Pepper's command and Pepper came and sat down next to her. "Why do you keep watching that?"

"I'm hoping that their story will change each time they repeat it." She turned to face Pepper. "Do you realize that I talked to him probably within an hour of him going missing? What if that was the last time I will ever talk to him?"

Pepper shook her head. "It won't be, Alex," she assured her. "They're going to find him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know that your father will go through hell and back to get back home to you," Pepper said. She sighed a little. "I got a call from Rhodey," she began. "He said that they are sending out search parties and that no effort will be spared to find him. But, he also said that it may take some time."

Alex rested her head on the back of the couch. "Has Obadiah called?"

Pepper hesitated. "He's going to be here within the next few hours," she replied, which caused Alex to put her head in her hands. "He said that we need to sit down and discuss what our next move will be and come up with a plan as to what is happening with the company in…in your father's absence."

"I can't make any decisions about such things right now. I need a couple of days," Alex said. "For all we know, they could find Dad tomorrow and everything will be just fine."

Pepper watched as Alex stood. "Alex, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten since last night."

"I'm not hungry."

Pepper stood beside Alex. "I'm going to order a pizza and call Obadiah to tell him not to come," she said. "Sit back down."

Alex did as she was told without further argument and Pepper walked into the kitchen to get the menu for Alex's favorite pizza place. Alex put her head in her hands, again, for a moment before rubbing her eyes and then looking at the muted TV. A picture of Tony was on the screen, the horrible headline beneath it. She felt more tears form in her eyes before wiping them away and crossing her arms, closing her eyes and praying that this was all just a horrible nightmare that she was going to wake up from.

* * *

Despite the voicemail he received from Pepper, Obadiah appeared at the Stark Mansion anyway. Alex was just about to fall asleep when JARVIS alerted her to their visitor.

"Mr. Stane is downstairs, Alexandra. Miss. Potts is trying to get him to leave, but he is not heeding her words."

"I wouldn't expect him to," Alex replied, throwing back her blankets. "I kind of want to hear what he has to say though."

"I take it this is a stealth mission?"

"Indeed." Creeping out of her room, Alex sat in the shadows of the stairwell and listened to what Obadiah and Pepper had to say.

"Obadiah, you have to understand, Alex is still trying to process what has happened," Pepper said, as Obadiah walked into the living room, with her following close behind. "She is not in the right frame of mind to make any sort of decisions right now."

"I understand that, Pepper, but I need to know what she is thinking," Obadiah said.

"All she is thinking about is Tony coming home," Pepper said. "She won't entertain any other outcome."

"Yes, well, she might need to," Obadiah said. "As much as it pains me to say it, she has to at least open her mind up to the idea that he may not come home."

"What would you have her do?" Pepper asked. "Give up hope of Tony's safe return?"

"I want her to know that I can step in and take care of things, just like I did before," Obadiah replied, ignoring Pepper's question. "I did it for Tony and I can do it for her."

Pepper nodded once. "I'm sure she already knows that, but I will tell her."

Obadiah nodded. "I'll give her a day or two, but after that, I really need to talk with her," he said. "It's not just me looking for answers, you know, the Board has already started asking me what is going to happen now."

"I will tell her that too."

Obadiah turned without another word and headed towards the exit. Once the door closed behind him, Pepper turned to the darkened staircase. "You heard all of that, I take it?"

"Hard not to," Alex replied, walking down the stairs.

"He's not going to let this go, Alex," Pepper said. "He's going to hound you until you give him the answers he's looking for."

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want to talk to Dad's lawyer," she said. "I need to know what kind of options that I have."

Pepper nodded. "That's a very logical move. I'll call him in the morning."

Alex sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, something that she had done a lot since she got home. Pepper walked over and sat down next to the teen, putting her arm around her for comfort. "No matter what, you have to do what you think is right," Pepper said.

"But, what if what I think is right is actually wrong?" Alex asked, not looking up.

"Then, we'll cross that bridge when it comes," Pepper said. "But, you are never going to be alone. Any mistake you might make, we will get through it together." Pepper brought Alex into her embrace when she heard Alex start to cry. "Everything is going to work out, Alex," Pepper said, rubbing Alex's back. "One way or another, everything will work out in the end."

"I just want Dad, Pepper," Alex sobbed. "I just want my dad. He can make all of this go away."

"I know," Pepper said. "But, Obadiah was right. You do need to prepare yourself for the worst."

Alex pulled back and shook her head. "I can't…"

"But, you need to," Pepper said. "I know it's horrible and I know that you don't want to think about it, but it is a very real possibility. I don't want to think about it either, but we have to."

Alex wiped her eyes. "But, if I do that, I feel like I'm giving up on him."

Pepper shook her head. "You're not giving up on him. You would just be acting sensible," she replied. "When you were in the hospital, your dad did the same thing. He didn't want to think the worst, but he knew that he had to, just in case. We all did that." Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. Pepper took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?" She suggested. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alex nodded and gave Pepper a hug good night. "Thank you. You're the best."

Alex turned and walked back upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and sank down to the floor, crying at the thought of Tony not coming home at all and crying at the thought that she might very well be the last Stark standing.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Teenage Takeover

_Alex's Diary, Entry Five_

_I keep avoiding Obadiah. _

_ Avoiding him means that I don't have to face the fact that Dad is missing and it means that I don't have to make decisions about the future of the company. __Talking to Obadiah will make this horrible nightmare more real and I honestly don't think I can handle that. I am currently living in a major, major state of denial __in which I am simply waiting for Dad's plane to land and for us to celebrate his safe return home with some cheeseburgers and fries. _

_Thank God for Pepper. She's been able to keep Obadiah at bay for the better part of the last week since we found out that Dad was missing. I don't know what excuses she's been giving him, and frankly I don't really care. She's also been staying here at the Stark Mansion and has told me that she will be remaining with me until Dad is brought home safe and sound. I told her that wasn't necessary and that she should continue living her life, but she was adamant. She really is the best. Actually, if I'm being honest, I kind of view her as the mother I never had. I go to her for things that I don't feel comfortable going to Dad about and she's always there for me, no matter what._

_But, I realize that I am going to have to face the music, sooner rather than later. So, I made an appointment with Dad's lawyer. I need to know all my options before talking with Obadiah. I don't need him trying to influence me in any way. I need to do what I think is best, not what Obadiah thinks is best._

_Dad only just started getting me involved in Stark Industries. I thought I had more time before I had to take control of my family's business. But, that's another thing. Can I even take control of it? Am I still too young, despite being just like Dad? Will I have no choice but to hand it over to Obadiah, even if it is only temporary?_

_Hence why I need to talk to Dad's lawyer. Hopefully, whatever the lawyer has to say will help clear things up for me and make my decision easier._

_Or, better yet, Rhodey will find Dad and I won't have to make any decisions at all. That would be much, much better._

* * *

Tony's lawyer was organizing his papers and files on the dining room table of the Stark Mansion. While Alex had offered to come to his office, he had insisted to come to the Mansion, for fear that the paparazzi would bombard Alex at the first chance that they got. Pepper was in agreement, despite the fact that Alex was itching to get out of the Mansion again.

"Fortunately, your father made it quite clear what was to happen in the event of his demise or, in this case, absence," the lawyer was saying. "Not that he was actually expecting such a thing to happen, of course."

Alex nodded. "Who would?"

The lawyer gave her a small, sympathetic smile. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Obviously, you are financially stable. No need to worry about that..."

"I think what we need to know is what provisions were made in terms of who controls the company," Pepper interrupted. "Alex is still a minor, after all. She's only turning seventeen in July. She won't be eighteen for another year."

"Right," the lawyer said. He pulled out a piece of paper, but didn't hand it over quite yet. "As you know, when your grandparents died, Mr. Stane was put in control of the company temporarily before your father decided to assume control himself. You do have that option if you want to take it."

"Are there alternative options?" Alex asked.

"There is," the lawyer replied. He finally handed her the paper. "Take a look at this."

Alex took the paper from him, read it and then looked at the lawyer. It was a document that had been signed by Tony and notarized as well. "Seriously?"

The lawyer nodded as Pepper looked from Alex, to him, and then back again. "What does it say?"

Alex read it out loud. "I, Anthony Edward Stark, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare that, if something were to ever happen to me, my daughter, Alexandra Maria Stark, is to be made CEO and Chairman of Stark Industries. If she is too young to maintain control on her own, then an Interim CEO will be appointed to take care of things until she comes of age."

"So, Alex is already CEO?" Pepper asked.

"Technically speaking, yes," the lawyer replied.

"This is basically what happened with monarchs. If the king died and the prince was too young to rule on his own, a regent would be appointed to rule until the prince came of age, even though the prince still took on the official title of king," Alex said. "Does this mean that I have no power?"

"I think we have entered a gray area when it comes to that."

"How so?" Pepper asked.

"Alex is a year shy of no longer being a minor," the lawyer began. "She has already completed all of her schooling and has clearly shown aptitude for the business the company deals in. You graduated top of your class from MIT like your father did, correct?" Alex nodded and the lawyer continued. "And, since Tony never specified who was to be the Interim CEO if Alex was too young and since Alex is almost eighteen and can think for herself, I think that she can not only assume control of the company, but she can also appoint her own regent, if we're going with the historical phrasing, if she wanted to."

Alex and Pepper looked at each other before looking back at the lawyer. "Does Obadiah know about this?" Alex asked.

The lawyer shook his head. "Your father made it very clear that he did not want Obadiah to know this information unless absolutely necessary."

Alex nodded again. "Thank you for meeting with me," she said. "I appreciate your time."

"Not a problem at all," the lawyer replied. "I wish we could have met under happier circumstances."

Alex gave him a nod before taking the paper and heading to the living room, while Pepper showed the lawyer out. She stood at the glass wall, overlooking the ocean, and waited for Pepper. Pepper came into the room with a couple glasses of water and put them on the coffee table. "That was an interesting meeting."

"That's one way to put it," Alex replied. Pepper watched as Alex turned and sat down on the couch. "Pepper, what should I do?"

Pepper sat down next to the teen. "You have to do what you feel is right."

"What would you do? If you were in my place?"

Pepper thought for a moment. "I would not let my family's legacy be handled by anyone other than myself," she replied. "It's your name on the side of the building, Alex. Your father's work and your grandfather's work. Not Obadiah's."

"But, he was Grandpa's business partner and he took over after my grandparents died."

"You weren't even a year old yet," Pepper reminded her. "Your father was still getting used to that change in his life. It would have been too much for him to handle all at once." Pepper put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "If you were like any other teenager, I would tell you to let Obadiah take control. But, you're not like any other teenager, Alex. You're special. You are your father's daughter in the ways that matter most and I know that you can handle this."

Alex looked at Pepper. "Will you help me?"

Pepper gave her a smile. "Absolutely."

Alex nodded. "You're right, Pepper. It's my name and my family's company. I should be the one in charge, not anyone else."

Pepper gave her a hug. "We'll get through this together, Alex. I promise you that."

* * *

Obadiah was ecstatic when Alex finally called for a meeting of the Board of Directors of Stark Industries. Alex, not so much.

Though she had known Obadiah all of her life, there was a part of her that was a bit afraid about how he would react to the news that she was about to share with the Board. He probably thought that he would be put in control of the company again, just like he had been back in 1991 when her grandparents had died.

He was in for quite the blow.

Yet, at the same time, there was a part of Alex that was excited for what she was about to do. In a way, she was making history herself, becoming the first female CEO of Stark Industries in its entire history. That was something to be proud of in and of itself, even if she was born to the role.

Alex was sitting in her father's office, which overlooked the parking lot and one of the buildings on the Stark Industries campus. It was a big room, with a lot of empty space. Alex had spent quite a lot of time in Tony's office growing up, but the thought that it might now actually be her office made it seem more ominous and even scary. She was waiting for Pepper to come in and tell her that the Board had gathered. Like her father before her, Alex wanted to make a grand entrance. She wanted to show the Board that she was in charge.

She had Tony's lawyer on standby, just in case the Board decided to fight her decision to take over as CEO of Stark Industries. Something in her gut told her that they weren't going to approve of her decision, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't give a damn. Her father took over the company at the age of 21. So, she's a few years younger than that, big deal. She was just as capable as Tony was, perhaps even more so because she didn't have to worry about raising a child at the same time.

Alex was staring out at the parking lot when Pepper came into the room. "They're ready for you," Pepper said.

"How do they seem?"

"Eager to know what you have to say," Pepper replied. "Obadiah, in particular, is quite interested in what you are about to announce."

"Do you think that they have any idea of what I am going to say?" Alex asked, turning around to face Pepper.

"Absolutely not," Pepper said, as Alex stood. "I think that they are under the impression that what happened before will happen again." Alex took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Pepper approached her and took Alex's hands in her own. "You can do this, Alex. I honestly don't think that they're going to fight you over having just a year of Obadiah, especially when they hear what the lawyer said and what Tony's wishes were."

"I'm afraid that they're going to fight me because I am a girl," Alex admitted. "Stark Industries has never had a female CEO before."

Pepper shook her head. "They've known for almost seventeen years that, one day, you would take your father's place," she said. "It's just sooner than any of us expected." She put her arm around Alex's shoulders. "Come on," she said. "The sooner this is done, the sooner we can continue on."

Alex nodded and followed Pepper to the board room. Once inside, the voices of the men gathered died down as they looked at the youngest, and possibly last remaining, member of the Stark family. Alex stood at the head of the table, where Tony would normally sit, with Obadiah sitting on her right hand side and with Pepper standing just to her left.

"Gentlemen," Alex said, with a calm voice that hid her nervousness. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I would like to take this moment to thank you all for your continued patience as I try to navigate myself through this extremely difficult time. It is much appreciated."

Obadiah looked at the men gathered and then looked back at Alex. "It's been hard for all of us, Alex, but we can't even imagine what it's been like for you."

Alex semi-ignored Obadiah's comment. "This event has caused me to think a lot about what I want to have happen and what my father would have wanted to have happen. After all, I am my father's successor," she continued. "I've thought long and hard about this and I have decided to take hold of my birthright and become the CEO of Stark Industries."

Obadiah's face went from one of anticipation to one of clear outrage. Alex glanced at him before looking back at the Board, who were now talking rather loudly and all at once. "I understand that this is not necessarily what you were expecting," she continued, silencing them with her own voice. "But, it is what my father wanted and it is what I want as well."

"How do you know that this is what Tony wanted?" Obadiah demanded.

Alex turned to get the document the lawyer gave her from Pepper and then turned back to the Board. "I talked with Dad's lawyer, who showed me this document that was drawn up years ago," she replied. "This document clearly states what is to happen in the event of my father's demise or, in this case, his disappearance."

Alex handed the document to Obadiah, who read it and then began passing it around the table to the rest of the board members, his furious gaze turning back onto Alex. "The lawyer also said that I can choose who I want to help me in my new position as CEO of Stark Industries," Alex continued. "An announcement of who that will be will be forthcoming."

"And, what if we don't agree with this?" Obadiah asked.

"As I was reminded this very morning, you all have known that I was to be the next CEO since the day that I was born," Alex replied, as the document was handed back to her and she handed it to Pepper. "The day has just come sooner than any of us expected. Is there really any point in fighting something that was already inevitable?" The Board remained silent. "Instead of fighting me, I would much rather have you all help me."

Obadiah opened his mouth to speak, but one of the other board members spoke instead. "Given the circumstances, I see no reason why Alexandra cannot assume control of the company," he said. "It may be a bit abnormal, but this is an abnormal situation. As she said, this is her birthright and she is just a year shy of no longer being a minor." He looked at his fellow board members and raised his hand. "All in agreement?"

Slowly, the other hands went up, Obadiah's being the slowest of all. Alex let out a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding. The board member who spoke up for her stood and gave her a smile. "Congratulations, Alexandra."

The men gathered started clapping and Alex smiled. "Thank you, gentlemen," she said. "That is all."

Alex left the board room, with Pepper following close behind. "Well done, Alex," Pepper said, once they were far enough away from the board room for anyone to hear them. "Tony would be proud."

"I hope so," Alex said. "I just hope that he is still around to find out about it."

* * *

Obadiah showed up at the Stark Mansion just as Alex was thinking about making herself some dinner, which meant that she probably wasn't going to end up eating dinner, since the conversation she was about to have with Obadiah was surely going to kill her appetite. She knew that he was going to come and talk to her about what she did with the Board and she knew when he had finally arrived at the Stark Mansion because she could hear arguing between him and Pepper.

"You need to leave, Obadiah," Pepper was saying.

"Not until I speak to Alex."

Alex came down the stairs and found Pepper and Obadiah standing in the living room. "I'm right here," she said, drawing the attention of the two. "What do you want?"

Obadiah gave Pepper one last look before turning his full attention onto Alex. "We need to talk about what you did today."

"I don't see what there is to talk about," Alex replied.

"You cannot take control of the company," Obadiah said. "You're a teenager for God's sake!"

"A teenager who has surpassed all odds, both educationally and medically," Alex reminded him. "Dad wasn't much older than I am now when he took over the company."

"My point is that you don't know what you are doing. I have at least had experience with this before."

"Yes, you have had prior experience and I'm not saying that it's going to be easy," Alex said. "But, it's my family's company and my name on the label. Not yours."

Pepper gave her a nod of encouragement as Obadiah rolled his eyes. "You have never shown even the slightest interest in your family's company," he said.

"Then, why did I go to MIT?" Obadiah was quiet. Alex continued. "I didn't go to MIT just because I am a genius like Dad. I went there because I wanted to prepare myself for running the company in the future. Don't tell me what I am and am not interested in."

"Alex, be reasonable," Obadiah said.

"I am being reasonable," Alex said. "Plus, it's what Dad wanted. I showed you the document."

"Fine," Obadiah said. "Be the CEO. But, at least let me be the one to guide you."

Alex stared at him for a moment. "No."

Obadiah's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Dad's lawyer said that I can choose who I want to help me," Alex said. "And, I do not choose you."

Obadiah looked like he was about the punch the wall. "Who do you choose?"

Alex glanced at Pepper over Obadiah's shoulder before looking back at Obadiah himself. "Someone who I know I can trust."

"I have known you for your entire life and you're saying that you can't trust me?"

"Just because you know someone for your entire life doesn't mean that you can trust them," Alex said.

"I have been loyal to your family for decades!"

"Then, why did you let Dad go to Afghanistan?" Obadiah was taken aback by Alex's response. Alex turned and started heading back up the stairs to her room. "Good night, Obadiah."

"You're making a big mistake, Alex," Obadiah practically threatened. "You're digging yourself a hole that you won't be able to get out of."

"Alright, that's enough," Pepper said, angrily. "Obadiah, I think you should go."

Alex paused and turned back around to face her grandfather's business partner. "I am sure that someone will throw me some rope if I get stuck," she replied. "Good night, Obadiah."

* * *

**Is it realistic for Alex to have taken over the company? Probably not, but this is FanFic, so I'm taking some creative license! **

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think! **


	6. Traumatic Experiences

_Alex's Diary, Entry Six_

_Obadiah's royally pissed, but that was to be expected._

_ Truthfully, I did expect more of a fight with the Board over my taking over the company, but I am grateful that they were accepting of me at the same time. We held a press conference yesterday to announce my stepping into Dad's shoes and the press went crazy! I really don't know why they care so much. But, whatever. _

_ It was at this press conference that I announced that it would be Pepper who would be guiding my hand through this transition, which certainly sent Obadiah over the edge. He practically ran from the room the moment he got the chance, presumably to avoid questions from reporters about why he wasn't chosen to help like he had been before. My answer to that question was simple. _

_ Stark Industries needs to think about the future, not the past. _

_ I already have some ideas about what I want to see the company do, aside from what it is already doing. But, first and foremost, I need to familiarize myself with the company's current dealings before introducing it to some new ones. So, my first official day of working at Stark Industries begins tomorrow and it will start with exploring the company without Dad by my side. _

_ Happy has already told me that he is going to do for me what he does for Dad which, apparently, means that he's going to be following me around practically everywhere now, especially with Dad being missing. I don't necessarily mind that, though. I like Happy. I've known Happy for as long as I can remember. _

_ If there is one perk to this extremely crappy situation, it's this: I'm surrounded by people who I've known for practically my entire life. People who love me and care about me and who are willing to help me. Not everyone gets that during tragic situations. I am extremely lucky._

* * *

**Flashback**

The worst night of Tony Stark's life began like any other.

He had been at home, waiting for Alex to get home from the museum. Pepper had already gone home for the night, leaving Tony by himself. To pass the time until Alex got home and they could get dinner, Tony was down in his workshop, blasting his music and tinkering with his cars.

"Mr. Stark, you have a telephone call."

"Who is it, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"The police, sir."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Tony replied, jokingly.

"I have no doubt of that, sir, but I really think you should take the call."

JARVIS put answered the call and put it on speaker. _"Mr. Stark?"_

"What can I do for you, Officer?"

_"I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Alexandra."_

Tony let out a laugh. "Don't tell me that my daughter got arrested. She is very much a rule follower. Not entirely sure which side of the family she got that from, to be honest."

There was an awkward silence. _"Err, no, sir. She was involved in a car accident and is currently on her way to the hospital in the back of an ambulance." _

Tony dropped the tool he was working with. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tony could barely hear what the officer was saying. His heart was pounding wildly and he was practically shaking as he stood and made an attempt to find his wallet. The only thing he heard was the officer say: _"Witnesses say that she was run off the road."_

Tony swallowed as he jumped into the closest car, which already had the keys in the ignition. The last thing he heard before speeding off was JARVIS telling the officer that Tony was on his way to the hospital.

* * *

**Present Day**

The only time that Tony Stark could ever claim that he had been genuinely afraid was when his daughter was on her death bed. But, now, he could add his current predicament to that practically non-existent list.

Being held captive in a cave in Afghanistan by men who were very clearly terrorists did nothing to calm his nerves, especially after having been caught in an explosion and on his death bed himself. Yinsen had told him that the electromagnet that was now in the center of his chest was keeping him alive. Of course, Tony made an upgrade so he didn't have to carry a car battery around with him everywhere, but the threat of death was still immanent.

Despite his own horrible predicament, Tony's mind was primarily focused on his daughter and how he could figure out a way to get back to her. With Yinsen's help, Tony started to develop a plan. A plan that would destroy their captors and get him home to the most important person in his world.

As he and Yinsen worked on their plan, Tony's mind wandered and he wondered what was happening back home. What was Alex doing? What was happening with the company? Did Alex think he was dead? So many questions and only one way to answer them: to get out of the cave alive.

His captors wanted him to build the Jericho and he knew that they weren't going to let him go until he built it for them. But, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that they weren't going to let him go at all. So, he and Yinsen came up with a way for them both to get out of the cave alive.

And, without building the missile.

* * *

**Flashback**

So many wires. So much blood. So many bruises.

If someone were to tell Tony Stark that, one day, his daughter would be placed on life support, he probably would have laughed and said that was crazy. But, here he was, sitting by his daughter's bedside in the ICU, watching as a machine kept her alive.

Doctors had been in and out, running various different tests and conferring with each other about how to proceed. It all seemed to be a blur for Tony and he was grateful that Pepper and Rhodey were there to handle answering the various different questions being hurled at them. Obadiah, of course, was back at Stark Industries, taking care of things in Tony's absence. Tony's full attention was on the up and down motion of his daughter's chest, making sure that it was continuing to happen. Suddenly, he was flashing back to when she was a baby and he had done the exact same thing when she was sleeping in her crib.

Right now, he was by himself. Pepper and Rhodey had stepped out to get some food, but Tony wasn't hungry, despite Pepper reminding him that he still needed to eat. He quickly promised to eat whatever they brought back for him, primarily so that he could get some alone time with his currently comatose daughter. She had been unconscious for about three days, ever since the accident, and doctors were unsure whether or not she would wake up.

Tony had been resting his elbows on his daughter's bed, with his head in his hands, when one of the doctors came in to do some routine checks. Without lifting his head, he spoke. "Tell me truthfully, will she survive this?"

The doctor froze. "My expert opinion?" He said. "It doesn't look good. Even if she were to wake up, her injuries are severe. The damage to her spinal cord is extensive. There's a really good chance she'll never regain her mobility."

Tony sighed and nodded, trying to blink away his tears. "Have you seen people survive such things before?"

"On rare occasions," the doctor replied. "Sometimes, it really is a case of mind over matter. If she wants to survive, she will. But, if she doesn't…" Tony nodded again. The doctor looked at him for a moment. "Brace yourself for the worst, Mr. Stark. That's what I would do."

The doctor turned and left. Tony grabbed hold of his daughter's limp hand and smoothed some of the hair out of her face. "Alex, if you can hear me, I need you to fight. Please, fight and come back to me. I can't lose you, Angel. Not now, not like this." He stood a little to bend over and kiss her forehead. "Come back to me, Alex. Please."

A day or two later, Tony was getting some air, by order of Pepper and Rhodey, by taking a walk outside on the hospital grounds. His phone started buzzing in his pocket but, instead of it being something in regards to Alex's condition, it was a phone call from someone Tony really didn't want to deal with.

Alex's uncle. A man he had not gotten along with since Alex was conceived. Tony rolled his eyes before answering the call. "Now is really not a good time."

_"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about this?"_

"I was hoping that you wouldn't," Tony replied. "Who was it that told you? Pepper? Rhodey? I'm going to go with Pepper. I really have to remember to delete your contact information from her phone."

_"This is low, even for you, Tony. She's my niece, for God's sake."_

"Yeah, well, she's my daughter, so…"

_"Pepper told me…"_

"Ha!" Tony interrupted. "So, it was Pepper!"

_"Not the point. Pepper told me that Alex has been in a coma for almost a week and that her spine is basically useless."_

"Not necessarily true," Tony said. "We won't know anything until she wakes up."

_"Fine, but the damage is still extensive. I want to come there and help."_

"We don't need your help, Doctor," Tony said. "We have the best medical professionals on hand…"

_"Not if I'm still in New York."_

"Wouldn't this be a conflict of interest?" Tony asked, trying anything to get Alex's uncle to stay in New York. "Given the family connection?"

_"If anything, I will be even more attentive than the doctors you have are. Actually, this is really more of a courtesy call. I'm booking a flight now. I assume I won't be welcome at your mansion, so can you have Pepper book me a hotel? Actually, scratch that, I'll do it myself. You won't give her my message."_

"Stephen…"

_"See you tomorrow."_

Tony closed his eyes in frustration as he heard the line go dead and he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, kicking a random pebble as he headed back inside to see how things were going. Upon his arrival the next day, Stephen spent hours poring over Alex's medical file, conferring with the team of doctors that had been assembled, reading and re-reading results of tests that had been performed. But, like the other doctors before him, nothing could really be determined until Alex decided that it was time to wake up.

Another week or so passed, with no real change in Alex's condition. One day, Tony had dozed off in the chair beside Alex's bed, only to be woken by the sound of someone gagging. His eyes shot open and he found his daughter's eyes staring back at him as she gagged and coughed on the breathing tube coming out of her mouth. A big smile appeared on Tony's face as he raced to yell for the doctors and nurses. As they came running, Tony returned to Alex's bedside. "Welcome back, Angel."

Alex coughed a bit as the doctors carefully removed the tube from her mouth. Once it was out, she turned to Tony. Her throat was sore and her voice seemed weak. "Daddy…"

"Shh," Tony soothed her. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Alex swallowed painfully as one of the nurses put a cup of water on her table. "I can't feel anything."

Tony froze. "What?"

"I can't feel anything. I can't move anything."

Tony swallowed and nodded, trying to look confident in what he was about to say. "It's going to be ok, Angel. I'm going to fix you, I promise."

Tony kissed Alex's forehead again, feeling the tears of two different emotions pouring down his face: tears of joy at Alex waking up, and tears of sadness for what she had lost.

* * *

**Present Day**

Tony and Yinsen had been working long hours, trying to get Tony's weapon ready in time for them to make an escape from their captors. They were working so hard that they only looked up when their captors came into the room again. Putting their hands over their heads, Tony and Yinsen watched as the leader of the Ten Rings came forward.

"Relax."**

Tony looked at Yinsen as they both lowered their arms. The leader came up to Tony and examined the device in his chest.

"The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology,"** he said, looking at Tony's face. He moved away. "It allowed the great Genghis Kahn to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire."** He picked up some of Tony's designs. "But, today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands."**

Tony looked to Yinsen as the leader turned to Tony once more. He held up a newspaper. Tony gulped. Alex's picture was in the middle of the page. He didn't even need the English translation to understand what the headline read.

ALEXANDRA STARK TO TAKE OVER AS CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES.

"And, I thought that you were the one and only living genius in the family."

Tony glared at the leader. If he touched Alex…

"According to the article, she is already making quite a name for herself," the leader continued. "Apparently, she has already bested your partner, Obadiah Stane, effectively giving him no control over her at all during this transition. And, she's not yet seventeen."

Without realizing it, Tony's fists clenched.

"Such a young, beautiful girl," the leader said, looking at the picture again. "I can see the resemblance, particularly around the eyes, but I feel like she might take after her mother more. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her…"

It took every ounce of Tony's being to keep himself from punching his captor across the jaw.

"If you don't have my missile finished by tomorrow, I fear something bad _will_ happen to her."

The leader glared at Tony and then looked at Yinsen for a moment before he and his men turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Tony looked at his friend. "Yinsen, I can't let them get their hands on my daughter," he said. "If this is what they do to me, I can't even imagine what they would do to her."

Yinsen looked at Tony and nodded. "Come," he said. "We have a lot to do before tomorrow comes."

* * *

**Flashback**

In keeping with the promise that he had made to Alex when she had woken up, Tony, Stephen, Tony's staff at Stark Industries, and the rest of Alex's doctors set to work on a solution for Alex's paralysis problem. Though she could still speak, as well as eat and drink, Alex had lost the use of her arms, hands, legs, and pretty much everything else because of the damage done to her spine. Finally, after at least two months of brainstorming and experimenting, they finally came up with a solution.

"This device, once it is applied to your spine, should stimulate the damaged nerves and muscles back into doing their jobs," Tony explained, holding the prototype up for his daughter to see. Stephen and the rest of Alex's doctors were standing in the background as Tony explained the device to her, with Alex sitting in bed. "Then, if your body accepts it, it will be like nothing happened."

"What if my body doesn't accept it?" Alex asked.

"Then, we go back to the drawing board," Tony replied.

Alex nodded. "Alright," she said. "When can this be done?"

"Are you sure about this?" Stephen asked. "This technology is unlike any other in the world. No one has seen something like this before. We can't even imagine what the side effects might be."

Alex nodded and gave her father a smile. "I trust my father, I trust our staff at Stark Industries, and I trust my doctors," she replied. She turned back to her uncle and the team of doctors that had been with her since the beginning. "If you all think that this will work, then I am willing to try it. I'm willing to try anything to be able to move again."

The side effect predicted by Stephen turned out to be relatively minor/somewhat serious at the same time.

Alex's body had accepted her new device with no problem and, almost immediately, Alex could feel sensation returning to her limbs and she could feel the ability to move once more. She was due to have months of physical therapy, to re-learn how to operate her own body with the device in place, and the decision was made for her to stay at the hospital until it was universally determined that she was ok to go home. Alex had even taken to naming her life-changing device Spinal Tap, which greatly amused Tony.

One day, Tony had received a call from Stephen to come to the hospital right away and that Alex had had an accident. Apparently, her nurses had taken Spinal Tap out while Alex was having a much wanted and needed shower, but Alex had spent so much time in the shower that her body started to stiffen up again. She had collapsed, completely paralyzed once more. The nurses had rushed to help Alex out of the shower and put Spinal Tap back in place and, once it had been returned, Alex was completely mobile once more. It was then determined that the side effect to Spinal Tap returning Alex's mobility to her was that it couldn't be removed for longer than a half an hour. Fortunately for Alex, Spinal Tap turned out to be waterproof.

Stephen only stayed for a few weeks after Alex's shower accident, because he did have responsibilities to other patients in New York. While Tony was glad to see him go, he was grateful at the same time.

"Thank you," Tony was saying, as he walked Stephen out to where Happy was waiting for him with the car. "For everything."

"I didn't do it for you," Stephen replied. "I did it for my niece."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to have a nice moment here…"

Stephen hung his head. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just so used to reacting that way with you."

Tony glanced at nothing in particular before speaking. "I know that this doesn't change anything between us," he said. "But…I'm glad that Pepper called you. Obviously."

Stephen nodded. "I'd say talk to you soon, but I'm sure that won't be the case," he said. "But, I am glad to see that we can put our differences aside, even if only temporarily, for Alex's sake." Stephen got into the car and closed the door as Happy went to the driver's side. He rolled down the window. "Take care of her."

"I will."

Tony sighed as the car drove off and watched it for a moment before turning and walking back into the hospital. Alex was sitting up in bed, eating a cheeseburger and French fries as she watched TV. She didn't turn when she heard Tony come back into the room. "Rhodey brought us lunch!"

Tony smiled as he sat down and grabbed his burger. "Did you steal my fries?"

Alex handed him a second burger. "I got you an extra burger to compensate."

Tony smiled. "Fine, I'll allow it."

"So, are you and Uncle Stephen going to mend whatever bridge broke between you?"

"Not anytime soon, Angel," Tony replied, taking a bite out of his burger. "I'm sorry."

Alex nodded. "I'm not surprised," she said. "I'll just continue to wait patiently."

Tony stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. "I think you'll be waiting for a while."

"Perhaps," Alex replied. "But, it'll be worth it."

* * *

**Present Day**

As Tony made his way through the desert, he couldn't help but be amazed at how he was able to execute his escape: in a full suit of handmade armor, complete with his own weapons. Though Yinsen had been killed in the escape attempt, he made Tony promise to not waste his life and Tony was going to keep that promise to the best of his ability.

The first part of fulfilling that promise required him to get back home.

He didn't know how long he had been walking before he heard the sound of helicopters in the air. As he fell to his knees and signaled them to stop, Tony couldn't help but smile. He was safe. He was alive.

He was going home to his daughter.

* * *

**I cannot claim to have any medical knowledge whatsoever when it comes to spinal injuries and comas, so this is another case where I am taking some creative FanFic license!**

**I hope that you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. A Truly Happy Birthday

_Alex's Diary, Entry Seven_

_ I had a long conversation with my uncle in New York today. He's Mom's brother, obviously, given that Dad was an only child. He and Dad hate each other for a reason that I am not completely positive of but don't dare ask about for fear that I would launch some sort of war between them, so that question has been left burning in the back of my mind for the last ten years or so. _

_ I don't get to see Uncle Stephen very often, given the family feud, so it was nice to sit down and talk with him on Skype for a couple of hours. He told me that he would be more than willing to come here to California to stay with me during this ridiculous time in my life, but I told him that it wasn't necessary. He has his own life and career in New York to worry about. He then told me that I was being ridiculous for not agreeing to have him come and help me, but I told him that being ridiculous was kind of in my genetic makeup, which made him laugh. I then proceeded to promise to check in with him on a semi-daily basis from now on. _

_ It's nice to know that I still have some family out there in the world and that I'm not entirely alone. I mean, I know that I would never actually be entirely alone, given that I have Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, but there is a sort of comfort that one gets when they know that they still have biological family out there too. Uncle Stephen actually told me that I could move in with him, if I wanted to, but I also said no to that. Primarily because my life and my family's business are here in California but also because I am adamant that Dad is going to be coming home any day now._

_ I know that, for most people, going months without hearing any good news about someone who is missing means that hope should be dwindling, but I can't allow myself to lose any hope at Dad's safe return. In fact, it's one of the only things that makes me get up in the morning. Because, if I lost hope about Dad coming home, then what is the point of doing what I'm doing? I know, that sounds crazy, but it's what I'm feeling. So, every morning, I wake up with the hope that I'll hear that Dad is coming home and every night I go to bed with the hope that I'll hear that news the next day. _

_ Call me crazy, but it's part of my coping mechanism. I refuse to believe that Dad is dead and lost forever. I refuse. _

_ Adjusting to life at Stark Industries hasn't been too difficult. Though I know that Obadiah is furious with me, he's doing a good job at hiding it as best he can. In fact, it's almost like nothing happened between us. I was expecting more of a cold shoulder from him, to be honest. It's almost unsettling how "normal" things are, despite how much I snubbed him when I took over the company. But, then again, I have not had to deal with him outside of the office, so who knows how he would behave in private. _

_ Critics have given me mixed reviews on my takeover. Some people think it's absolutely ridiculous that I have done what I did and think that I will fail miserably and run the company into the ground. Others are giving me major props and have no doubts whatsoever that I will be successful. I don't let their words affect me too much, however. Truthfully, I could care less about what people think of me and what I am doing. It's none of their damn business. _

_ My birthday is tomorrow, but I'm not entirely in the mood for celebrating. It's my first birthday without Dad and it just feels weird to do any sort of partying or whatever, given that he's still MIA. Pepper said that we still have to do something to celebrate so God only knows what she is planning. That being said, I still don't plan on working tomorrow. Who wants to work on their birthday if they don't have to?_

* * *

"Justine, I really don't have time to deal with this right now. Didn't you hear that I won't be back until Tuesday?"

Obadiah walked into Alex's office and closed the door behind him. The youngest Stark was sitting at her father's desk, her cell phone at her ear and her laptop open in front of her. He sent her a glare while she wasn't looking and then quickly turned it into a smile when she looked up and motioned for him to come forward.

"Yes, I'm looking at it right now, but I won't be able to really delve into it until next week. Can't Rachel or Noah look it over for you?" Alex motioned for Obadiah to take a seat as she listened to Justine's response. "That's not really my problem. You're the one who was supposed to get the panels ordered."

Obadiah sat down and waited patiently for Alex to be done. "Well, good luck with that. I'm out of commission until Tuesday." Alex hung up and looked at her grandfather's business partner. "Text panel problems," she explained. "My extremely incompetent co-worker royally screwed them up and the exhibit is due to be installed by next Friday."

"I didn't realize that the museum world had such drama," Obadiah replied.

"Depends on who you work with," Alex said. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard an interesting little rumor that you are expanding the company's interests."

Alex shrugged. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Not without talking to me," Obadiah replied. "You may not have chosen me as your guru, but you still need to let me know when you're planning on making big changes to this company and what we do here."

"It's not that big of a deal," Alex replied. "Nothing is changing. All I am doing is looking into how Stark Industries can help the world beyond what it is already doing. I am starting that by looking at what we can do to help the environment and the general public."

Obadiah scoffed. "We do that already by providing the general public with defense against our enemies."

"Our weapons not only harm the environment, but they also take lives," Alex replied. "There is nothing wrong in looking into ways to have the best of both worlds for our world."

"Stark Industries has never been one for things like that," Obadiah replied. "There are other organizations who are already working on projects like those."

Alex leaned back in her seat. "Why can't Stark Industries help them?" She asked. "We have an insane amount of resources and we can do whatever we want with them. What if we can solve a problem that one of those other organizations couldn't? What if we can come up with a way to get clean energy or what if we can save a species of animals from extinction? Are you really so shallow that you believe that we should only participate in things that make us money?"

Obadiah stiffened. "Of course not," he said, rather unconvincingly. "But, do you really want to make such a big shift while you're still new to all of this?"

Alex smirked. "Call it me putting my own stamp on this company's history," she replied. "Nothing you say is going to stop me from doing this, you know. Even when Dad comes home, this is still something that I will be working on. And, I highly doubt Dad is going to be as against it as you appear to be. In fact, I am fairly certain that he would encourage it."

Obadiah stared at her. "Your father has been gone for months," he said. "You better start wrapping your head around the fact that he may never come home at all."

Alex returned the stare. "You know me, Obadiah," she replied. "I am just as stubborn as my father is."

Obadiah gave her a weak smile, before changing the topic. "I also heard that you asked for our company's records to be pulled," he continued. "May I ask why?"

Alex shrugged. "So I can familiarize myself with the company," she replied. "I feel like that is fairly self-explanatory."

"Haven't you been doing that for the last few months?"

"With our current dealings, yes, but not our past ones," Alex replied. "I need to know everything I can about the company, past and present topics included. What we did in the past may be important for how we operate in the future. After all, we do need to learn from past mistakes so that they are not repeated."

"That's the historian in you, I take it."

"Indeed," Alex replied.

"Well, if you want my advice, going back into the past is not necessary," Obadiah said. "Isn't that what you told the press not all that long ago?"

Alex stared at him for a moment, taking note of the subtle jab at what she had said when she announced her takeover. "Do you have a problem with my looking at company records?"

"It's a waste of time," Obadiah said.

"Well, it is my time to waste," Alex replied. "It's not like Stark Industries is keeping any dirty little secrets, right?"

Now, it was Obadiah's turn to stare at her. "No, of course not."

"Besides, if the company is keeping some skeletons in the closet, its CEO should know about them, so as not to be blindsided in the future, correct?" Alex continued.

Obadiah gave her a slow nod. "Right."

"If that's all that you want, I'm rather busy," Alex said, looking back at her computer.

Obadiah stood and turned to leave just as Pepper entered the office. Obadiah walked past her without saying a word and Pepper looked at Alex as she closed the door behind her. "What did he want?"

Alex leaned back in her chair. "He doesn't like the fact that I want to make the world a better place, believe it or not," she replied. "And, for some reason, he tried to tell me not to look in the company's records."

"Did he actually say that he didn't want you looking at them?"

"More like strongly suggested," Alex replied. "That's weird, right?"

"A little," Pepper said. "But, I wouldn't lose sleep over it."

"You're right," Alex said. "So, what can I do for you?"

Pepper smiled. "I was thinking that we start the birthday celebrations early," she said. Alex groaned, but Pepper continued. "We should leave early today, maybe go and get our nails done?"

"Pepper, you know I'm not in the celebrating mood this year," Alex protested.

"Yes, but I also know that your dad wouldn't want you to have a miserable birthday on his account," Pepper said. "He'd still want you to do something fun."

"You already have my whole birthday planned already, don't you?"

Pepper smiled again. "A few things, yes," she said. "But, I do give you veto power. Anything you don't want to do, we skip."

Alex returned her smile. "Fine," she said. "Give me an hour and then we can go."

* * *

Pepper had treated Alex to getting her nails done, dinner, and a movie. Alex tried to convince her that it was too much, but Pepper told her to stop being ridiculous. After everything Alex had been through over the last few months, she deserved to have a good birthday and Pepper was going to do anything she could to make that happen.

Pepper's continued list of plans for Alex's birthday the next day – which included a shopping spree, lunch, and whatever else Alex could think of as the day went on – were thrown into the wind when she got a call from Rhodey after Alex had long been asleep. So, now, Pepper and Alex were being driven to the airport by Happy, Alex being completely unaware as to what was going to happen.

"Pepper, where are we going?" Alex said.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Pepper said, doing a horrible job at hiding the smile on her face.

"Can't you give me at least a little hint?"

Pepper pretended to think for a moment. "It's something that you've wanted for a long time now."

"That is not helpful in any way," Alex replied.

"Just be patient," Pepper said. "We're almost there."

A few minutes later, Happy drove them onto a landing pad at the airport. Alex straightened in her seat when she saw the military plane, the ambulance, and the soldiers positioned outside, as if waiting for them or for something big to happen. When the car came to a stop, Alex opened the door and got out, looking at Pepper as she closed her door. "Pepper, what's going on?"

Pepper simply pointed at the plane in front of them. "Look."

Alex turned and walked to where Happy was standing, her hands in her pockets, as she did as Pepper asked and looked at the plane. Pepper came up and stood beside Alex, the smile still on her face as she looked at Alex and then at the plane as it began to open.

It took Alex a minute to realize what was happening but, when she did, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Dad?"

Tony was being led down the ramp of the plane by Rhodey, his arm in a sling and a cut or two on his face, but very much alive. The biggest smile appeared on Alex's face and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Dad!"

She ran to him, though the distance between them was not that large, and she practically jumped into Tony's arms. Tony, ignoring the fact that his arm was in a sling, held onto his daughter tightly, squeezing her as if he was never going to let go. "You didn't think that I'd miss your birthday, did you?"

Alex laughed as Tony put her down and they looked at each other for the first time in months. "You never have."

Tony smiled and wiped the tears of joy off of his daughter's face before he brought her into his embrace again. "Happy Birthday, Angel," he said.

"It is now," Alex replied. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Alex." Tony kissed his daughter's forehead before the two pulled away from each other, Tony walking over to Pepper and Alex walking over to Rhodey. Rhodey smiled and opened his arms as Alex hugged him much like she had Tony. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to," Rhodey replied. "Believe it or not, I wanted him back too."

Alex smiled at him as she pulled away. "You're the absolute best," she said. "If there's anything I can ever do…"

Rhodey held up his hand. "Just keep doing what you're doing," he said. "That's all I want."

Alex hugged her godfather again. "I love you, Rhodey."

"Love you too, Alex," he said. "Happy Birthday."

"Alex, come on!"

Alex and Rhodey pulled away from each other. "I don't know where we're going now," she said. "But, will you come by later for cake and ice cream?"

Rhodey smiled, again. "Have I ever missed your birthday?"

Alex returned the smile before running over to the waiting car and getting in beside her father. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening in absolute happiness as she heard her father refuse to go to the hospital, ask for a cheeseburger, and call for a Press Conference. Though she knew that she should be making him go to the hospital, and though she had no idea why he wanted to have a Press Conference so soon after coming home, Alex didn't care.

Her father was home. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	8. In Need of a Pep-Talk

_Alex's Diary, Entry Eight_

_ DAD IS HOME!_

_ Words cannot even describe how happy I am to be able to write that sentence. Honestly, I have no idea what to say. It just feels so amazing, so fantastic, so…so…see what I mean? There are no words to accurately describe how I'm feeling. I've had a smile on my face practically since we left the airport. _

_ But, in other news…_

_ Dad is shutting down the weapons division of Stark Industries. That was what he called the Press Conference for. I honestly don't know how to react to this information. Weapons have been what Stark Industries has done since its inception. It's what makes us the most money. It's, quite frankly, what we're famous for._

_ Bet I don't look too bad to Obadiah now._

_ At least I kept the weapons division running when I was CEO. But, at the same time, I kind of understand why Dad doesn't want anything to do with it anymore. I am sure that, had I been in his place and had I went through what he did, I would have reacted in the same way. _

_ But, still…_

_ So, as I mentioned, I am no longer CEO of Stark Industries. I, very happily, gave that illustrious title back to Dad right before he made his big announcement. I've got to say, it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I can go back to my semi-normal life and not have to worry about major international business problems for a while. I'm sure that Pepper is fairly relieved about that as well, but I can't speak for her. _

_ I know that things between Obadiah and me will never be the same, but it is what it is. I did insult him pretty badly by not having him mentor me, but there's nothing we can do to change the past and, even if there was, I wouldn't change what I did. And, if I'm being honest, it's not going to break my heart if we don't go back to being…whatever the hell we were before. Were we even friends? I don't even know, but whatever. My point is that he and I were never super close to begin with. So, no loss there._

_ The rest of my birthday was absolutely perfect. We came home from the Press Conference, had a big birthday dinner, and finished it up with cake and ice cream. Then, after Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey went home for the night, and after Dad went to bed – understandably exhausted – I had another Skype call from Uncle Stephen, where I told him the good news. _

_ Things can finally get back to normal now. I couldn't be more excited._

* * *

"It's incredible."

Alex and Tony were down in the workshop, where Alex was very closely examining the arc reactor that was now in her father's chest.

"You have the same thing in your back, you know."

Alex's eyes went from the arc reactor to her father's face. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Spinal Tap is a mini-arc reactor?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Where did you think I got the idea for this?" Tony replied, motioning to his own device. "I'll admit, the technology is slightly different, given that it's being used for two completely different problems, but it's the same basic principle and made with the same basic elements."

"I don't see how arc reactor technology is helping me with my spine?"

"You needed something powerful to get your spine to do its job again. What's more powerful than arc reactor technology?"

"Touché." Alex pointed at the arc reactor in her father's chest. "And, you made this in a cave?" Tony nodded and Alex shook her head in disbelief. "That's insane!"

"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment…"

"Take it however you want to take it. Either way, it's insane."

Tony smirked. "You want to know what's really insane?" He tapped his arc reactor. "Pepper stuck her hands in there."

The look of disgust on his daughter's face made Tony laugh. "Ew! What? Why? No, wait, I don't want to know," Alex said. "That's absolutely disgusting."

"It was for a legitimate reason," Tony said. "You weren't here and I needed help switching…"

Alex held up her hand. "I really don't want to know," she said. "And, I'm choosing to ignore the fact that you were planning on asking me to stick my hands in there."

Tony found himself laughing again as he and Alex climbed the stairs back up to the living room of the Mansion. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"For what this time?" Alex asked, as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"You know why," Tony said. He sat down beside her. "Taking over the company, fighting for your right to do so, starting projects that mean something to you and that you have a passion for. You did such a great job."

"I was only CEO for a few months, Dad…"

"Nevertheless, I am still proud of you," Tony said. "It's good to know I'll be leaving the company in extremely capable hands when the time does come."

"Which is going to be an extremely, extremely, long time from now," Alex felt the need to remind him.

Tony smiled. "How were things with Obadiah?"

"Not great, but that was to be expected," Alex replied. "I embarrassed him in front of the entire world, so we're not exactly friends anymore." She was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you tell him about the Regent Plan?"

"The Regent Plan?"

"That's what I'm calling that document that you wrote up, saying that I was CEO, no matter what."

"Ah, I see," Tony said. He sighed. "Probably because I was afraid that he would convince me otherwise. I wrote that document very shortly after your grandparents died. I figured that Obadiah would tell me that I was being crazy and would make me do something else instead."

Alex nodded. "Oh, I could definitely see that happening."

"But, see, I was right in doing what I did," Tony said, motioning to his daughter. "Because you did a fantastic job!"

Alex smiled. "You know, I was thinking…"

"A dangerous thing, but ok."

Alex stuck her tongue out at her father. "It's only dangerous when you do it," she replied. "Anyways, I was thinking of maybe still working at Stark Industries sometimes? If that's ok?"

"It's absolutely more than ok, but I thought that you wanted to go back to the museum full time?"

"I did," Alex replied. "But, I kind of enjoyed doing some stuff at the company too. Plus, this was a serious wake up call to the fact that I will actually be running that place someday, so I want to be as prepared as possible."

Tony smiled. "Well, I love that idea. I know, without a doubt, that I can get you a spot in our internship program."

Alex burst out into laughter. "Internship program? Seriously?"

"Hey, everyone has to start somewhere," Tony replied. "What? Did you think that you could just jump right into being our CEO? At your young age?"

Alex couldn't stop laughing as Tony smiled at her. "I guess it would be kind of ridiculous to have a seventeen-year-old CEO, you're right." She was quiet again. "Are you sure that shutting down the weapons division is a good idea?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

"I just want to be sure that you have thought this through," Alex said. "You do tend to make decisions in the heat of the moment, you know."

Tony looked at his daughter with a very serious look on his face. "This is a no-brainer for me, Alex," he said. "It's one thing to see the profits we make from selling weapons, it's another to see the damage those weapons cause. Especially when they somehow end up in the hands of our enemies."

Alex nodded. "Ok," she said. "I trust you, Dad. That's all I need to know."

* * *

"You're kidding, right? You're not actually leaving the museum, are you?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she put her backpack on the floor beside her desk. "Why do you even care, Justine?" She asked. "I figured that you would be ecstatic that I'm cutting down my days here."

"You're leaving me by myself!" Justine exclaimed. "Rachel and Noah both left, you know."

"They got internships at the Smithsonian. Those are hard to pass up."

"And, now you're leaving too!" Justine continued. "I can't run this place by myself!"

"Then, it's a good thing that you're not actually in charge."

Justine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Where are you even going, anyway?"

Alex hesitated for a moment as she turned on her work laptop. "I've accepted an internship at Stark Industries."

Justine scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "You're going to be an intern at your own damn company?"

"It's not actually my company yet," Alex said. "But, yes, I am."

Justine shook her head. "You're unbelievable, did you know that?"

"Again, why do you care?"

"Because, one day, you're going to own and run that place. As you've said on countless occasions, it's been your destiny since the day that you were born. Hell, you were just CEO for the last few months. You don't need to be one of its interns," Justine said. "You're taking the spot of someone who actually deserves to be there, all because Daddy said that it was ok."

Alex glared at her mortal enemy. "I'm not taking anyone's spot," she insisted. "My dad assured me that all of the open spots were already taken…"

"Of course he would," Justine interrupted. "Because you get everything that you want. Honestly, has your dad ever refused you anything?" Alex was quiet. Justine smirked. "That's what I thought," she continued. "You're extremely lucky, Alex, in more ways than one. Other people aren't as lucky as you are. Other people don't graduate from college when they are teenagers. Other people have to work hard to get ahead. For you, getting ahead is practically given to you on a silver platter."

Alex didn't say anything and refused to look at Justine, focusing entirely on her computer. "You know I'm right," Justine said. "You just don't like to hear it."

Alex glared at Justine's back as she watched her walk over to her desk, hating Justine because of her harsh words and hating that Justine was right at the same time.

* * *

Tony was back down in the workshop when Alex got home from the museum. He looked up when he heard his daughter punch in her code to get in and saw the look on her face. "What happened?" He asked. "Bad day?"

"Dad, can you absolutely, positively promise me that I didn't take someone else's spot in the internship program?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and he put down what he was working on. "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me."

"Of course you didn't," Tony assured her. "We're just adding you in. Where is this coming from?"

Alex sighed. "Justine said that I was probably taking the place of someone who actually deserves an internship at the company," she said. "She basically told me that I was spoiled."

Tony gave her a small smile. "Well, you are a little bit," he admitted. The smile on his face went away when he saw the look on Alex's. "But, don't listen to her. She's just jealous, remember? That's what you've always told me."

"But, she's right, Dad," Alex said. "I don't deserve this internship. I'm going to run the place someday, no matter what."

"Which is the reason why you should have the internship," Tony said. "That way, when you are in charge, you will have knowledge of what it's like for the lowest man on the totem pole, so to speak. You'll probably be better versed in how the company operates than I am or than even your grandfather ever was. You'll have a different perspective on things. One that might be needed in the future." Tony put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "It's your decision," he continued. "Take the internship, don't take the internship. Whatever you want. But, don't ever doubt the fact that you deserve it, because you do."

"You're just saying that because you're my dad," Alex said. "Besides, no one has understood this company like Grandpa did."

"Perhaps," Tony replied. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

Alex nodded at the project that Tony was working on. "What's that?"

Tony looked back at his work and then looked at Alex again. "Just a little something I'm working on," he replied. "Care to join?"

Alex smiled and nodded as Tony pulled a chair over for her to sit in. "So, what is it?"

"You know how I escaped from the cave, right?"

Alex nodded again. "Yeah, it was the suit that you made."

"Right," Tony said. He looked at the holographic design that was hovering in the air over his work table. "I'm building a better version of it."

"Why?"

Tony gave his daughter a sly smile. "Why not?"

Alex returned the smile. "Now, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	9. In Need of Inspiration

_Alex's Diary, Entry Nine_

_Dad and I have been working on a secret project together down in the workshop. Well, it's not really that much of a secret, given that the workshop partially has glass walls, but still. It's nice to work with Dad again. I don't think we've done that together since my accident and, obviously, since his captivity. He's recreating and upgrading the suit that helped him to escape the cave in Afghanistan. I don't really know why he wants to upgrade it, but I also really haven't asked. I just like the fact that the two of us are hanging out again, almost like nothing has happened, and I don't want to ruin that by asking too many questions._

_ My internship at Stark Industries starts today and, yes, I actually am kind of nervous, which is so completely stupid. But, Justine managed to wriggle her way into my brain and now I have doubts as to how my fellow interns will welcome me. Will they see me as the spoiled daughter of the boss or will they see me as one of them? Who am I kidding? I'll never be seen as just another intern. My last name is on the building, for God's sake._

_ But, maybe I'll be proven wrong. Maybe my fellow interns will welcome me with open arms. Maybe they'll forget who I am and we'll become the best of friends. Again, who am I kidding? This isn't a Disney movie._

* * *

Alex walked into the lab where she would be working and saw a packet and something else rolled up on what she presumed was her desk. At first, she thought that it was just the usual welcome information that all of the interns got, with some information about the program and what would be expected of them, but then found that hers was a little special: the rolled up item was a t-shirt that said "Stark Industries Intern" across the chest in big, bold letters.

"You have got to be kidding me, Dad," Alex said, under her breath, as she shook her head, and held the shirt up for further inspection.

"Hey, where did you get that? That's so cool!"

Alex turned at the sound of the voice and hid the shirt behind her back, for a reason that she wasn't completely sure of, and found a young man, perhaps a couple of years older than her, standing behind her. "Oh, uh, it was on my desk."

"Wow, they must have just come out with those! Very cool!" He put a pile of books on what Alex assumed was his own desk and then walked over to her, holding out his hand. "You must be the new intern," he said. "I'm Quentin. I'm an intern here too, which is slightly obvious, but still."

Alex put the t-shirt back on her desk and shook his hand. "Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex," Quentin said, with a smile. "Any particular field of study that you're most interested in?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really," she admitted. "Just want to…to know how a place like this operates, you know?"

"Well, in that case, you are more than welcome to come and observe me and my project," Quentin said. "Until you come up with one yourself, of course."

"How much time do I have to decide what my project will be?" Alex asked.

"The rest of us were given a few weeks, give or take, so I'm sure it's the same for you."

"What project did you decide to work on?"

"I'm really into holographic technology," Quentin replied, excitedly. "I'd love to perfect it someday, you know?"

Alex smiled. "That sounds really cool." She looked around the lab. "Are there any other interns or is it just the two of us?"

"Oh, there are others," Quentin replied. "They're just spread out all over the place, doing their own things. We usually all get together for lunch at one o'clock, so you'll meet the rest of them then, I'm sure."

Alex nodded. "Great!"

Quentin smiled at her. "Pull up a seat," he said. "Let me show you what I've been working on."

Alex did as she was told, already more at ease with the warm welcome that she had received, even if it was from only one other person. If Quentin knew who she was, which he probably did, he didn't show it, which made it even better. After all, she didn't want special treatment.

No matter what Justine thought.

* * *

Alex's new routine of working a few days at Stark Industries, a couple days at the museum, and helping Tony down in the workshop didn't just keep her very busy, but it also kept her very happy.

The other interns gave her just as much of a warm welcome as Quentin did and Alex thoroughly enjoyed the lunches they all had together. As it turned out, they did know who she was – they were actually "warned" that she would be coming and to be on their best behavior because of that – but her name didn't matter to them. They liked her for her, not for who her father was. That was the most important thing. Justine, of course, hated the fact that Alex was so easily accepted into the Stark Internship Program and Alex couldn't help but revel in the fact that Justine had been wrong. But, Alex still tried to keep things as civil as possible between herself and her enemy, since they still had to work together at the museum.

Despite trying to come up with a project of her own for the internship, Alex was focusing mainly on the project she was working on with Tony. While Tony did most of the actual work on the project – since he had all day to spend on it while Alex was out and about – Alex was there primarily for backup, most notably to make sure that Tony didn't kill himself in the process of upgrading his suit. She also acted as a sort of referee between Tony and DUM-E, the latter having an extremely hard time not continuously dousing Tony with the contents of a fire extinguisher every time a test failed.

Alex was sitting in the workshop with Tony as he worked on one of the arms for his suit, sketching in her notepad. She had finally gotten some inspiration for something to work on for the internship and had to get it out of her head and onto paper before she attempted to digitize it. She had her headphones in and was humming along to the music, so she didn't hear Pepper buzz them on the intercom. Neither did Tony, apparently, because Pepper ended up coming downstairs to get them, just as Tony launched himself backwards into the wall with his weaponized arm.

"Seriously? Did neither one of you hear me on the intercom? Obadiah's upstairs."

"In my defense, I had my headphones in," Alex replied, putting her notebook on her desk and her headphones on top of that.

Pepper put a package she was carrying on the table. "Why would you have your headphones in while your father is practically killing himself over here?" she asked, motioning to Tony as he attempted to stand.

"Truthfully, I got tired of hearing him yell at DUM-E."

"That's an exaggeration," Tony said, standing and walking back over to the table where he had been working from. "I haven't yelled at DUM-E in…twenty minutes? Half an hour?"

Alex motioned to Tony. "My point exactly."

"Well, whatever the reason, Obadiah's waiting," Pepper said, turning around and heading back upstairs.

Alex turned to Tony. "Do I have to go up there?" She asked. "He probably just wants to talk to you, not to me."

"Come on," Tony replied. "If you really want to be a part of Stark Industries, you're going to have to start participating in business related conversations."

"But, I'm just an intern, remember?"

Tony smirked. "Nice try. It doesn't matter that you and Obadiah don't get along anymore. You're still going to have to deal with each other."

Alex groaned as Tony gently pushed her towards the stairs. "Did I ever mention that I hate it when you get parental?"

"Yeah, I know, I don't like it either. It leaves a weird taste in my mouth."

Alex sighed as she and Tony headed upstairs, where Obadiah was playing the piano and Pepper was sitting on the couch, working on her computer. Alex's face brightened when she saw the pizza box on the coffee table. "Ooh, yay! Dinner!"

"Help yourself," Obadiah said, without stopping playing the piano.

Alex happily sat down on the couch next to Pepper and grabbed herself a big slice of pizza. Tony looked at the box and then at Obadiah. "It went that bad, huh?"**

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."**

"Uh huh,"** Tony replied, sitting next to Alex and taking a slice for himself. "Sure doesn't."**

Alex was only half listening as Obadiah and Tony started to discuss the board meeting and the stocks dropping. Business matters still weren't really her thing, though she knew that they would have to be eventually. Her interests were redirected to the conversation when Obadiah said something particularly interesting.

"There was even mention of having Alex take the helm again, because she, at least, let the weapons division remain running when she was in charge."

Alex looked up and shook her head, talking even though her mouth was full of pizza. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm just an intern." Talking with her mouth full gained her a look from her father and a slap on the shoulder from Pepper for bad manners. She swallowed before continuing. "Got to start from the ground up, you know?"

"Be that as it may, the topic was discussed," Obadiah replied.

"So, they don't want me, but they want my seventeen-year-old daughter?" Tony asked, incredulously. "This is ridiculous!"

Tony grabbed the box of pizza just as Alex was about to grab another slice. "Hey!"

Tony resisted rolling his eyes and allowed his daughter to get another piece. "I'll be down in the shop."**

Alex sighed as she stood and Obadiah practically chased after Tony, though he hadn't made it that far. She looked at Pepper. "You don't think it's actually going to happen, do you?"

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Me being reinstated."

Pepper gave her a sort of sympathetic smile and shook her head. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, just yet."

Alex nodded as something else Obadiah said gained her attention. "If you won't let me look at yours, at least let me look at Alex's!"

"Look at Alex's what?" Alex asked.

"Spinal Tap," Tony replied. He looked back at Obadiah. "If I won't let you look at mine, you're not looking at hers."

"I need to give the Board something, Tony."

"Not this," Tony replied. "This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it."**

Alex grabbed the pizza box out of Tony's hands before he had a chance to try and walk away with it again. "Plus, you would kind of need to ask my permission too, since, after all, I would be the one risking paralysis again, which is something I really don't want to do anytime soon," she said, heading towards the stairs. "Nice of you to think of asking me though."

Obadiah resisted rolling his eyes as Alex headed downstairs, with Tony following close behind, before turning and heading out of the Stark Mansion, no closer to appeasing the Board than when he had arrived.

* * *

"Well, I can't disagree. Mr. Stane is not the most pleasant of men."

Alex and Quentin were working in the lab, where Alex had vented to her new friend about some of her frustrations regarding Obadiah. "Does he give you a hard time?"

Quentin shrugged. "No," he said. "But, he doesn't pay much attention to us either. Kind of treats us like we're the bottom of the barrel, you know?"

"That does not surprise me at all," Alex admitted. "I never realized it before, but I do now. Prior to what happened to my dad, I never actually had to work with Obadiah, so I never noticed it, you know?"

"I get that," Quentin said. "But, it is what it is. There's really not a lot we can do to change it."

"I suppose," Alex replied.

"So, have you come up with an idea for a project?" Quentin asked, changing the subject.

Alex sighed as she looked at her note pad. "I thought I had a spark of inspiration the other night, but I don't know how practical or useful it would be in real life."

"Like what I'm working on is practical in real life?" Quentin joked.

Alex smiled. "It could be someday, you never know."

Quentin walked over to Alex's desk and looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

The drawing in Alex's notepad appeared to be a design for a new kind of collapsible blade. "The only way I can think of to describe it would be an automated pocket knife."

"Wouldn't that be called a switchblade?"

"Exactly why I'm back to the drawing board." Alex motioned to her drawing. "The only difference between the two so far is that mine would spread out like a fan."

"What are you trying to do? Decapitate someone in one swing?"

Alex groaned and put her head in her hands. "Of course not!" She said. "But, I've like hit a brick wall. I can't think of anything."

Quentin gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he said. "Come on. We should get out of here. It's already past five o'clock." Alex closed her notebook and put it in her backpack, cleaning up the rest of her things as Quentin did the same. "Did you come with your dad today?"

Alex shook her head. "No, he hasn't been coming here lately."

"In that case, I will walk you to your car." Quentin took note of the sad look on his friend's face. "Don't worry, Alex. Everyone hits a wall once in a while."

"I know," Alex said, as the two of them walked out of the lab and into the parking lot. "I just didn't expect this to be so hard."

"I would be surprised if you did. You already went to MIT, after all."

Alex let out a laugh. "That's true," she said.

"You just have a lot going on," Quentin said. "You're not just working here. You're also working at the museum as well as trying to have a social life on top of that. Maybe you should take a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yeah," Quentin said. "Go away for a week or two and clear your mind. Sometimes, the best ideas come to us when we least expect them to."

"Perhaps you have a point. Things have been non-stop insane since the accident..."

"My point exactly."

"Don't move!" Alex and Quentin froze when they heard the strange voice coming from behind them. "Show me your hands!"

Alex and Quentin glanced at each other, but complied with the request from the person who was about to mug them. The mugger grabbed Quentin's bag first. "Hey!" Quentin said, turning to face him. "My computer's in there!"

"Exactly why I want it, idiot!" The mugger spat. He pointed a gun at Quentin. "Say another word and I'll shoot!"

Alex slowly turned around. "You shoot us and security will be on you in a matter of seconds."

The mugger scoffed. "Look, I was able to get through your supposed security with very little trouble. I'm not all that worried about it." He grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her to him. "But, you're coming with me!"

"Let her go!" Quentin said.

"No way, she's my main target," the mugger replied.

"I'm no one important," Alex tried to lie.

The mugger let out a laugh. "Nice try," he said. "But, everyone knows who you are. And, everyone knows that your father will pay absolutely any price for your safe return."

Quentin took a chance and knocked the gun out of the mugger's hand, which caused him to drop Quentin's bag and loosen his grip on Alex. Alex stumbled away from the two men and watched as Quentin tried to defend them both. She started screaming for help, feeling absolutely useless. She watched, in a sort of horror, as the mugger knocked Quentin to the ground. He then turned his attention back onto Alex, who started slowly backing up as she looked for something to defend herself with.

"You're not going to run?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm not leaving my friend." She quickly grabbed Quentin's discarded bag and whacked the mugger in the face, making a mental note to get Quentin a new laptop if she was able to make it out of this situation without being taken. The mugger stumbled and rubbed his jaw, spitting blood on the tar, and probably a tooth as well. He gritted his teeth and punched Alex across the jaw as well, causing her lip to split. She fell to the ground and gritted her teeth as she felt the mugger's foot on her back, pinning her to the ground.

The mugger laughed. "There it is," he said. "Your Achilles Heel."

Alex desperately tried to get the mugger off of her, but he was too strong. Just as he was about to touch Spinal Tap, the sounds of other guns cocking could be heard surrounding them.

Stark Security had finally arrived.

"Drop the weapon!" One of the guards yelled.

As the mugger yielded and was tackled to the ground, another security guard looked down at Alex. "Miss. Stark, are you alright?"

Alex nodded and brought herself into a sitting position. "I'm fine."

Quentin, who was finally coming to, crawled over to Alex and put his arm around her. "Alex, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Are you?"

Quentin nodded. "I'll survive."

They both looked back at the mugger as he was hauled to his feet and dragged away by Stark Security. As scary as it had been to go through such an experience, Alex was almost glad that she had.

She finally knew what she wanted her project to be.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	10. A Secret Project

_Alex's Diary, Entry Ten_

_As soon as Dad found out about the Parking Lot Incident, he tried to have Happy take over as being my personal bodyguard. The perk to that would be that I've known Happy for my entire life. He's basically part of the family, like Rhodey and Pepper are. The downside is that I wouldn't get a moment's peace unless I am at home and in my bedroom with the door closed and locked._

_Happy takes his job very seriously, as he should. He has been Dad's bodyguard for years, so it seems only fitting that he would eventually become mine too. But, that doesn't mean that I want him following me around everywhere. After all, I can't have him tagging along when I go out with my friends. That's just obnoxious. So, I told Dad that having Happy be my bodyguard wasn't necessary. Dad disagreed, of course, but I wouldn't back down. If he isn't going to have security follow him around everywhere he goes after what he just went through in Afghanistan, then I'm certainly not going to after a failed mugging in a parking lot._

_However, if there is one thing that the Parking Lot Incident taught me, it's that I am nowhere near well-versed in self-defense._

_Using Quentin's computer to try and knock the mugger out was not the worst of options, but it also wasn't the best. All that got me was getting pinned down by the mugger's foot. I need to be able to defend myself if such an incident - Heaven forbid - should happen again._

_Like the mugger said, Spinal Tap is my Achilles Heel. As much as it is a freaking life saver - literally - if it's gone, I'm screwed. What if the mugger had been able to take it out and security hadn't shown up? I'd probably be dead right now...or worse..._

_So, I've come to a decision. I need a suit like Dad's._

_A suit like Dad's would help me to be able to overcome any enemy that might try to harm me. But, this is obviously not something that can be easily concealed. So, my project is going to be to figure out a way for me to keep my suit with me at all times, without anyone being the wiser._

_This can't be the project I use for the internship, though. Like the arc reactor technology that Dad doesn't want Obadiah to have, I don't want anyone else to have this. This needs to stay with me. Dad can't know about this, either. If he did, he would surely put a stop to it. So, as much as I hate saying this, I'm going to have to keep it a secret from him too._

_Fortunately for me, I have a ridiculous memory, which I somehow inherited from Uncle Stephen. For example, I can remember everything that Dad did as he was designing his suit, just because I watched him do it. All I'm going to do is copy it and add a few of my own personal touches. As always, I love being unique._

_But, as I design my suit and my secret way of hiding it, I will also be designing something I can submit to the internship program. It is going to be one of two possible options: either a way for someone like me - or who I would be if I didn't have Spinal Tap - to be able to defend themselves if they are ever unfortunate enough to be in a similar situation or an alternative solution to Spinal Tap, in case someone's body doesn't accept it like mine did, which is bound to happen once the technology is out for the public to use. I'm kind of leaning towards the latter, to be honest. I feel like that would make a bigger, more positive impact on the world than a defense mechanism would._

* * *

Alex opened the door and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey, Quentin! Come on in!"

Quentin stepped inside the house and his mouth nearly dropped open in shock as he shifted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. "You seriously live here?"

"Yup," Alex replied, closing the door behind him. "I will admit that it's slightly ridiculous, but it's home." She walked up beside him. "Come on, I have your computer in my room."

"You really didn't have to go to all the trouble to replace it, you know," Quentin said, as he followed Alex up the stairs.

"Of course I did," Alex said. "I used it as a weapon for God's sake. Besides, you were in desperate need of an upgrade." She opened the door to her bedroom and walked inside, with Quentin following close behind. "I was able to retrieve all of your files," she continued, handing him a flash drive. "They have been uploaded to your new computer as well as this flash drive. Just in case."

Quentin smiled and shook his head as he accepted the flash drive. "You're the best."

"No, no," Alex said. "That honor goes to you. Not everyone would have done what you did. So, thank you."

"Didn't I tell you to stop thanking me?"

"You did, but I can't," Alex replied. "Besides, you're going to hear it at least one more time when you meet my dad."

Quentin swallowed. "I-I'm going to..." He swallowed again. "Is he here?"

Alex nodded. "Downstairs," she replied. "I told him that I would let him know when you got here. Which reminds me...JARVIS?"

Quentin jumped at the sound of JARVIS's voice. "Yes, Alexandra?"

"Can you tell Dad that Quentin is here, please?"

"Of course."

Quentin looked back at his friend as she handed him his new laptop. "Who the hell was that?"

Alex laughed at the look on Quentin's face. "That's JARVIS. He's basically the butler."

Quentin looked back at the ceiling. "Fascinating."

"Come on. Dad should be in the living room any minute," Alex replied, as she left her bedroom. "Sometimes, when he's in the middle of something, it takes a bit, but we should still head down there."

Quentin almost clutched his new computer to his chest as he followed her out of the room and towards the living room. "Is it ridiculous that I'm actually really nervous right now?"

Alex shrugged. "Considering that he's technically your boss? Nah, not really. Most people are when they meet him for the first time, given his reputation and all that," she said. "Don't worry, though. Everything will be just fine."

Quentin nodded again and put his new computer into his messenger bag as they entered the living room. "How do I look?"

Alex looked at her friend with a slightly judgmental look on her face. "Did you seriously just ask me that question?"

Quentin was about to defend himself when Tony came up the stairs from the workshop. "Ah! You must be Alex's friend. Mr..?"

"Beck, sir. Quentin Beck," he said, shaking Tony's hand. "And, allow me to say how honored I am to meet you. I've been an admirer of yours for quite some time."

"Well, I can honestly say that I am an admirer of yours after what you did for my daughter," Tony said.

Quentin tried to brush it off. "It was nothing."

"It's not nothing," Tony said. "I want to show you how grateful I am for what you've done for me and for Alex."

Quentin started shaking his head. "Really, sir, that is not necessary..."

"How about a job?"

Quentin stared at his boss. "A-a job?"

"Yeah. Well, after you're done with your internship," Tony said. "I'm sure we could find something for you. What is your specialty?"

"My specialty?"

"Well, you have to have some sort of specialty for the project that you're working on."

"Quentin is developing hologram technology," Alex interjected. "Its really coming along. In the last few weeks since I started there, he's shown me so many awesome ideas."

"I really couldn't do it without Alex, though," Quentin said. "She helps me to concentrate."

Tony looked at his daughter, a smile playing on his lips, before looking back at Quentin. "Does she?"

Quentin nodded. "It really helps to have her there to run ideas by. Especially since she is already so advanced in her knowledge of these kinds of things."

"Well, living in this house, she would kind of have to be," Tony replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, she's uh...she's pretty great," Quentin blushed. "And, she's great to work with. It's awesome to have her as a lab partner."

Tony glanced at Alex, trying not to smile, even though Alex's face was bright red. "I like hearing such...wonderful reports. She always was a problem child in school. I bet you didn't know that."

Alex looked at Tony with a shocked expression on her face. "Dad!"

Tony laughed. "Kidding," he said. "Totally kidding. I couldn't get her to be bad, even if I tried. And, believe me, I did try." Quentin laughed a little awkwardly. Tony put his hand on Quentin's shoulder and led him towards the door. "But, I'm serious about that job, though. We'll talk about it more later on."

"Thank you, sir," Quentin said. "This is like a dream come true."

Tony opened the door and Quentin stepped outside. "Mr. Beck."

Quentin nodded once. "Mr. Stark." He look behind Tony, at Alex. "See you Monday, Alex! Thanks again for the computer!"

Tony closed the door and turned to face his daughter. "Your boyfriend really needs to stop calling me 'sir'."

"He's not my boyfriend, Dad."

"He definitely wants to be."

"I don't like him in that way," Alex insisted. "We're just friends."

"If you say so," Tony said, unconvincingly. "What project is he working on again?"

"You never pay attention, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I was focusing on the fact that he clearly has a crush on my daughter."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Holograms," she said. "His work is in holograms."

"You mean like the ones we use all the time?"

Alex smirked. "No, more advanced and life like."

Tony looked offended. "Are you saying that the ones we use are not advanced?"

"Not compared to Quentin's."

Tony thought for a moment. "Huh," He said. "In that case, I need to up my game. And, perhaps enlist his services."

"For what?"

Tony shrugged. "I'll think of something." He playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, I think I'm ready to try flying."

* * *

Tony's attempt at flying was both nerve wracking and exciting at the same time. Alex had watched with a big smile on her face as her father rose into the air, dangerously flew over his cars - and her own - and then landed back in the middle of the room without having DUM-E douse him with the contents of a fire extinguisher. She even cheered and clapped when Tony turned to her and said "Yeah, I can fly."**

Alex watched as Tony fully suited up in bright, shining silver armor. "You should add some color to your suit."

Tony looked at her with surprise, though he knew she couldn't see it since he had his helmet on. "I thought you'd appreciate the old fashioned approach," he said. "You know, the whole 'knight-in-shining armor' thing."

"The Age of Chivalry is long past, I'm afraid."

"Not necessarily."

"Be that as it may, we are now in the twenty first century," Alex reminded him.

"First things first, we're taking it out for a test drive," Tony said. "JARVIS, you there?"**

Alex leaned against one of the worktables and crossed her arms. She couldn't hear if JARVIS was responding, but he must have been because Tony kept talking. "JARVIS...sometimes you've got to run before you can walk."**

Alex tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed. "That literally makes no sense."

Tony ignored her. "Don't wait up for me, Angel," he said. "Daddy's got some flying to do."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Alex said. "JARVIS, make sure he doesn't kill himself, alright?"

Alex could tell that Tony rolled his eyes as he lifted into the air and practically bolted out of the workshop. Alex waited a few minutes to hear any sounds of a crash and, when they didn't come, relaxed a little bit.

"JARVIS, are you still here or are you totally with Dad?"

"Still here, Alexandra," JARVIS replied. "As always."

"Good," Alex replied. "Can you pull up my private server, please?"

JARVIS did as he was asked. "Is this for your internship?"

"Not exactly," Alex replied, as she scrolled through the files hovering in the air. "This is something a bit more private than that."

"In what sense?"

"In the sense that only you and I are the ones who know about it," Alex replied. "I know that you can keep a secret."

"Of course."

"Good," Alex said, again. She selected the file that she wanted, and a design similar to, but not exactly the same as, Tony's suit hovered in the air before her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know, what do you think it is?"

Alex smirked as she heard JARVIS's slightly annoyed reply. "Really, Alexandra, must we go through this?"

"You should know me by now, JARVIS."

"Indeed I do," JARVIS replied. "But, what I don't know is why you are making a copy of your father's suit."

"Why is Dad making a suit for himself in the first place?" Alex replied. "Private reasons. Besides, it's not a copy. I'm putting my own spin on it."

"Is this because of what happened in the parking lot?"

"Perhaps," Alex replied, relatively honestly. "Dad doesn't know about this, though. I intend to keep it that way." Alex slowly spun her design around, trying to get a better look at it and see if any mistakes had been made before she actually started to build it. "Alright, JARVIS, you're going to have to tell me when Dad is coming back."

"I don't feel comfortable keeping this from him, Alexandra."

"I'm sorry to put you in this position, but Dad can't know that I'm making myself a suit," Alex replied. She pulled up another file, moving the suit design to the side. "He'd just take it away from me."

"With good reason."

"Your opinion is noted, JARVIS," Alex said, as she examined her designs for the features she wanted her suit to have.

"And you are going to ignore it, I'm sure."

"Ignore is a strong word," Alex replied. "But, I'm not going to change my mind, if that's what you mean."

"You are just as stubborn as your father."

Alex smirked. "So I've been told." She thought for a moment. "I can only build this when Dad isn't here. What's his schedule like?"

"He's not busy."

"Damn," Alex swore. "Whatever. I'll figure it out somehow."

"You always do," JARVIS replied. "Your father will be returning momentarily."

Just then, Tony came crashing through the ceiling, landing on and crushing one of his cars. Alex quickly hid her designs and tried to look casual as she turned to look at her father. "You're lucky that you didn't crush my car or I would have been pissed."

"The concern you show for me is heartwarming, did you know that?"

Alex motioned to him. "You're in a suit of armor. I'm sure that you are fine."

DUM-E rolled over to Tony and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. Tony turned his head towards his daughter and looked at her through his helmet. "Really? You're going to let him do this? You're supposed to be monitoring him!"

Alex was laughing too hard to speak at first. "No, I'm going to let him have this one," she said, when she caught her breath.

"Alexandra."

Alex walked over to DUM-E and coerced him away from Tony. She turned back to her father as he pulled himself into a standing position. "So, how was flying?" She asked. "I already know how the landing went."

"Ha ha," Tony said, as he was taken out of the suit. "You're hilarious."

"I get it from my dad."

Tony made a face at her, to which Alex just smiled in response, before answering her question. "It was amazing. Learned about a problem I didn't foresee, and I already am coming up with a way to fix it."

Alex smiled, secretly knowing that her suit wouldn't have the same problems because Tony was running into them and finding solutions for them first. "Let's get to work, then."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	11. Drama at the Gala

_Alex's Diary, Entry Eleven_

_If there is one downside to the life that I am living, it's having to go to charity fundraisers._

_Don't get me wrong, I am all for giving to charity and trying to make the world a better place. Everyone knows that. I just wish that I didn't have to go to parties where 99% of the attendees are old enough to either be my parents or my grandparents. And, I suppose, if I really think about it, I don't actually have to go to these things. But, you know that the one time I don't go, someone will come up with some nasty headline about me and why I am absent._

_But, I actually am required to go to this one. This party is being hosted by the Stark Foundation. It would just be weird if I didn't show up to my own party._

_Oddly enough, Dad hasn't talked about this particular event. He's been so wrapped up in creating his suit that he has probably forgotten about it. Speaking of that, my suit is coming along great! I've been able to find little bits of time here and there to work on it, mainly when Dad is sleeping. In fact, I am almost done with it and will be doing my own test flight probably sometime within the next week or so. I've got to say, I'm really excited!_

_But, back to the party. It's for an extremely good cause - the Firefighter's Family Fund - and it's something that the Stark Foundation has been doing for the last three years or so. Quentin said that he would go with me to the gala or ball or whatever they're calling it so that I would have a friend there, but I turned him down. One reason for that is that I didn't want to drag him to something like this and the second reason is because Dad got into my head about Quentin potentially having a crush on me._

_Quentin is a great guy and a great friend, but I honestly don't have feelings like that for him. Not right now, anyway. I don't want to give him any false hopes or whatever you want to call it. And, most importantly, I don't want to lose him as a friend if, hypothetically, a date were to end badly. This is not to say that things won't change. I watch enough Hallmark movies to know that feelings can develop over time. Ok, that's probably not the greatest example to be basing my romantic standards off of, but what can I say? I am a hopeless romantic and I want my life to be like a Hallmark movie._

_Now, if only I could get Dad to admit that he has a crush on Pepper...then it would almost be like I was in the Parent Trap…except that Pepper's not actually my mother...either way, the principle is the same. _

* * *

"How is it that I didn't get an invitation to my own party, but you did?"

Alex was sitting at her vanity mirror and turned to find Tony standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "You didn't get an invite? I honestly thought that you had just forgotten about it."

"I mean, I probably would have, but why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked, walking into Alex's room and sitting on her bed.

"Because it takes you about a half an hour to get ready, whereas, as you so often claim, it takes me around four hours, which is a lie, by the way," Alex replied, as she picked her locket up from the table and put it on her wrist. "I was going to come down and tell you to get ready in about ten minutes, but you beat me to it." She stood and did a twirl for Tony. "How do I look?"

Tony admired his daughter. She had pulled her dark brown hair into a simple side braid and was wearing a black and red floral printed dress that fell to the floor. "You look great," he said, genuinely. "You always seem to figure out how to make simple look classy."

"Thanks," Alex said, smiling. "I know that most of the people who go to this thing like to show off, but I'd rather be as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, apparently this event is 'the place to be for LA's high society',**" Tony said, making air quotes.

Alex laughed. "Where did you hear that?"

"The news," Tony replied. "Which is how I found out about this event to begin with. Apparently, we can throw quite a party." Tony stood and walked out of his daughter's bedroom. "Give me a half an hour."

"For the record," Alex called after him. She went to her doorway and called down the hall. "It only took me an hour to get ready."

"Proof or it didn't happen," Tony said, stepping out into the hallway as he was buttoning his shirt. "I decided to paint the suit, by the way."

"Oh yeah?"

Tony nodded. "Since someone didn't like the knight and shining armor vibe I was going for."

Alex stuck her tongue out at him. "You do realize that it's your suit and you can do whatever you want with it, right?"

"I do and I decided that I wanted to paint it."

"What colors did you choose?"

"Red and gold."

"Nice!" Alex said. "You're going to have to show me when we get home. Provided you make it home tonight, of course." Tony gave his daughter a look, but she just smiled and went back into her room. "Tell me when you're ready," she said. "I'm waiting on you now."

* * *

Obadiah seemed surprised by the arrival of the Stark Duo, but Alex couldn't tell if that was because she was there or if it was because Tony was there or if it was because they had shown up together. But, at the same time, Alex didn't really care and she walked past Obadiah and into the building, offering him only a simple, pleasant greeting.

As she expected, the room was full of people she didn't know and who were significantly older than she was, but there were a few youthful faces scattered throughout the crowd. No one Alex knew, though. She wished that she was old enough to drink, but sadly only soda was in her near future. As she sipped on her drink, she spotted Pepper in the crowd and walked over to her.

"You are rocking that dress, Pepper!" Alex said, admiring her friend's outfit. "I'm so glad that you went with that one. It's my favorite out of all of the ones you tried on."

"Thank you, Alex," Pepper said, smiling. "You look fantastic, as always."

"Thanks," Alex replied. "I try to look presentable as often as I can."

"You do a great job."

Alex froze and turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Quentin? What are you doing here?"

Alex had to admit that Quentin looked great in a suit and tie. She was so used to seeing him in jeans and t-shirts that she had never pictured him in anything else. "Miss. Potts invited me."

Alex turned to Pepper, who motioned to Quentin. "I thought that it might be nice for you to actually have fun at one of these things, so I thought that inviting one of your friends was not a bad idea," Pepper said.

"Don't worry, it's not a date," Quentin said, awkwardly, causing Alex to turn back to him. "Just two friends, hanging out, dealing with the rich snobs of LA. We can make fun of them all you want."

Alex couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Thanks, Quentin."

"Of course," Quentin said. He motioned to the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

Alex hesitated for a second. "Sure, why not?"

Quentin took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As she walked by, she whispered to Pepper. "Dad's here, by the way."

Alex winked, as a slightly panicked look appeared on Pepper's face. She smiled and laughed before turning her full attention onto her dancing partner.

Quentin and Alex started swaying to the music. "You know, you clean up pretty well yourself," Alex said.

"Yeah, for a nerd, I don't do too bad," Quentin replied. "Thanks, Alex."

"And, I must say, you are gaining some attention," Alex said, as she scanned the room. "I can count at least five women who haven't taken their eyes off of you since we stepped onto this dance floor."

"Really? Do you know any of them?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Damn. I was hoping that you could get me some numbers."

Alex laughed out loud. "Not tonight, pal," she said. "I'll keep that in mind for future reference though."

Quentin smiled and nodded towards Pepper and Tony, who were also dancing together. "What's the deal with them?"

Alex turned and smiled when she saw Pepper and Tony dancing. "Unspoken attraction," she replied, sighing dramatically. "They totally have it bad for each other, but neither one of them will admit it. I've been waiting for them to get together for years."

"But, she's his secretary, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. She's the best." She thought for a moment. "They're really good together."

"Well, I've heard it said that, if it's meant to be, it will happen."

Alex looked back at her friend. "Very profound."

Quentin shrugged. "I try my best." He smiled. "What about you?" He asked. "Ever consider coming down from your castle to find love amongst the common folk?"

Alex laughed. "You're comparing me to a princess now?"

Quentin shrugged again. "I call them like I see them."

Alex smiled but shook her head. "It's like you said," she said. "If something is meant to be, it'll be."

Quentin smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

The two stared at each other for a moment before the song ended and Alex broke away, semi awkwardly, from her dancing partner. "I should...uh...I should go get a drink..."

"I can get one for you," Quentin offered, following Alex off of the dance floor.

"No, no, that's fine," Alex said. "Can I get you anything?"

Quentin shook his head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

Alex nodded and quickly made her exit towards the bar. She sighed, scanning the room for other familiar faces, and taking note of the fact that neither Tony nor Pepper were in the area. Wondering where they went, Alex ordered herself another soda.

She was sure that what Quentin had said was harmless but, again, Tony had gotten into her head. Was Quentin glad to hear that Alex would date someone "lower than her social station" because he was interested in her or because he was glad that she wasn't a stuck up snob?

Alex thanked the bartender for her drink and turned to find Tony ordering a drink himself. "You appear to have lost your dancing partner."

Tony glanced at her as he put a tip in the bartender's cup. "So did you, apparently."

"Things got a little...awkward..."

Tony leaned against the bar and looked at his daughter. "Why?"

"Because you got into my head with all that crap about Quentin possibly liking me!"

Tony chuckled. "Would it really be so bad if he did?"

"Maybe," Alex replied. "What if we were to, hypothetically, go out and things went horribly?"

"And what if they didn't?"

"Aren't you supposed to be stopping boys from dating me?" Alex asked. "Isn't that in the Dad Handbook, or whatever?"

"Come on, you know me, I would never read a handbook," Tony replied. "Besides, I'm the Cool Dad, remember?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know that no one who is actually a 'Cool Dad' calls themselves that, right?" She said. "Remind me again why I'm talking to you about relationships?"

Tony smiled. "Because I had at least one really great one in my life, which resulted in you," he said. "Besides, when have I ever really pointed you in the wrong direction?"

Alex considered that for a moment. "Touché," she said. "But, I still think I should see what Pepper says."

Tony smiled again and was about to say something else when the reporter from Vanity Fair approached the Stark Duo. Alex rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink as Christine began talking to Tony. Christine either didn't notice Alex was standing there or was blatantly ignoring her presence, since she had her back to the Stark Heiress and did not acknowledge her. Alex put her drink back on the counter and crossed her own arms as she listened to Christine attempt to rip Tony a new one for being at his own party.

Alex peered over Christine's shoulders as she handed Tony pictures that showed Stark weapons in the hands of terrorists. "Is this really the legacy that you want your daughter to inherit?"

Tony shook his head. "I didn't approve any shipment."**

"Well, your company did."**

Alex and Tony briefly made eye contact and both knew who they had to talk to. Tony looked back at Christine. "Well, I'm not my company."**

Tony turned and went to find Obadiah, who was still outside with the reporters, and Alex followed closely behind. "Are you sure you want to do this now? In front of all these people?"

"I want answers," Tony replied.

"So do I, but we're in public..."

"Obadiah won't let us get bad press, of that I am sure," Tony replied.

He walked straight up to Obadiah, with Alex standing a few steps behind. Christine walked up beside Alex. The two said nothing to each other, more focused on the information that Tony would potentially be able to extract from Obadiah.

The conversation between the two men could not really be heard. Tony and Obadiah were keeping their voices low because of the reporters surrounding them. Obadiah gently pushed a couple of cameras away and he and Tony moved a little further away from prying ears. Alex watched the interaction carefully, noting Obadiah's attempt at keeping everything calm and Tony getting more and more agitated.

"Let's take a picture, come on,"** Obadiah said. He turned and looked at Alex. "Time for a picture, Alex. Join us!"

Alex hesitated for a moment but then did as she was asked, standing on the other side of Obadiah. The cameras started flashing wildly and Alex put on a smile like everything was alright, even though Obadiah's next words were almost like bombs being dropped.

"Who do you think locked you out?"** Obadiah was saying to Tony. "I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's only way I could protect you."**

Obadiah then walked off, leaving Tony and Alex standing in front of the cameras, both of them watching as he headed towards his car. Alex linked her arm through her father's and led him back towards the building. "What do we do now?"

"You're not going to do anything," Tony replied. "I don't want you involved in this."

"But, Dad..."

"No arguments," Tony said. "I am going to handle it." He looked at the pictures one more time before putting them in his coat pocket. "Come on, we're going home."

Alex nodded, but didn't say anything else as she quickly sent a text to Quentin, telling him that she was sorry but that she had to leave. Her mind was racing all the way back home to the Stark Mansion.

What other secrets was Obadiah keeping from them?

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think! **


	12. Tensions Rising

_Alex's Diary, Entry Twelve_

_Whenever I get a call from Rhodey while I am at the museum or Stark Industries, I know that something has happened, primarily because getting a phone call from Rhodey while I am at work is a very rare occurrence. And, of course, this phone call had to do with my insane father._

_So, apparently, Dad decided that it would be a good idea to go over to some country that I, quite frankly, have never heard of before the other night at the gala and attack the terrorists who kept him captive. And, not only that, but he also destroyed the weapons that Obadiah was illegally selling._

_What the actual hell?_

_I mean, I always had an idea as to why Dad created his suit, but I never thought that he would actually do something like this. At least, with my suit, I don't plan on interfering in international affairs. Honestly, what was he thinking? What does he think he is? Some sort of superhero?_

_I've got to say, though, finding out that Obadiah was even more of an ass than I previously thought him to be did surprise me a little bit. This does explain why he didn't want me looking into company records, though. Not that I would have expected something like this to be kept in public areas, but he probably knew that I would figure out a way to stumble upon it somehow._

_Here's what I don't get though...why did he admit it? Like, if I were selling weapons to terrorists, I wouldn't blatantly admit it to anyone, especially in a public area. Yeah, he was being confronted with pictures. Yeah, Dad and I weren't going to let this go. But, at least try not to look guilty. At least try to pin the blame on someone else. Doesn't he know that he's in super deep shit right now?_

_Actually, he probably does, which is why we are going to have to be as prepared as possible for whatever the hell is going to happen next. Who knows what Obadiah is capable of?_

_But, back to normal things that are happening in my life..._

_Hanging out with Quentin at the gala was actually a lot of fun, despite the semi-awkward moment we shared after our dance. I'm glad that Pepper invited him despite what I had initially said about not wanting him there. It was nice to see a side of him that I don't normally see at Stark Industries. I felt bad about leaving him hanging after the Obadiah Revelation. Even if Dad hadn't made the executive decision that we were going home, I wouldn't have felt comfortable going back to the party after what Dad and I found out. Quentin understood, though I didn't tell him any details. All I said was that a family thing came up and that I had to go, which wasn't exactly a lie._

_The most important thing to come out of the gala, besides the money for the firefighters and the thing with Obadiah, was the fact that Dad and Pepper danced together. That was a big step on the road to them getting together. I have no idea what happened after they left the dance floor - Dad refuses to tell me, so I can safely assume that it was awkward - but dancing together was a step in the right direction. Progress, people! Progress!_

* * *

Alex's now finished suit had been put through the ringer as she executed test after test, just as Tony had with his, and it passed each test with flying colors. Her suit was more form fitting than Tony's and she had painted it black with purple highlights. Her suit was powered by an arc reactor, just like Tony's was, but her suit's arc reactor did not have to be attached to her body. It was attached to the suit itself. Not only had she equipped it with everything that Tony had added to his suit, including the ability to fly, which Alex absolutely loved, but she added a few features of her own creation. After all, Alex was a big supporter of being unique.

The most unique feature of Alex's suit were the two metal blades that she had installed in the shoulder blades and that took on the appearance of wings whenever they appeared. Alex had even taken to calling them Wings when she started testing them and the name stuck. They could be summoned on verbal command, or manually if necessary, and then fly out, hit their target, and then come back and reattach themselves to the suit, like boomerangs, before hiding themselves inside the suit again. They could even be detached and collapsed down into swords or daggers if she wanted them to. They were extremely sharp and could cut through anything.

Needless to say, Alex's Wings were her favorite feature of her suit, along with the idea she had for how to hide her suit in plain sight.

The idea had come to her late one night as she was watching TV before bed. One of the commercials for the medical alert bracelets normally found on senior citizens came on and it was like a light bulb had turned on over Alex's head. A bracelet. She could hide her suit inside a bracelet. No one would ever know that it was there because, hopefully, she would never have to use it. But, if she did, her suit would be on her wrist.

It took some thinking, but Alex managed to figure out a way to condense the suit into a round charm that she had on a black cord that wrapped around her wrist about two or three times. The charm could only be activated by her fingerprint and the longer she held her finger on the charm, the more the suit would expand and cover her. And, when she was done using the suit, all she had to do was put her finger on the charm again and the suit would collapse back inside it.

There was a part of Alex that wanted to run and show Tony her finished creation, but she knew that, if she did, he would most likely take it away from her. And, even though Alex could easily build another one, she really didn't want to go through all the work again. So, her suit was going to have to remain a secret, only to be revealed in an extreme emergency situation.

* * *

"Does your dad know that you keep taking Spinal Tap out to test your invention?"

The invention that Alex was working on for her internship were a pair of leg braces that would allow those who were paralyzed and whose bodies rejected Spinal Tap to walk again. But, each time Alex had to test her invention, she had to remove Spinal Tap. This was not necessarily the best idea, but Alex did what she had to do.

Alex shook her head as she reached behind her and carefully removed Spinal Tap, placing it on a nearby table. "Nope. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Quentin gave her a look. "Are you sure that you're not hurting yourself by continuously taking it out?"

Alex shook her head again. "Nope. But, if something happens, at least I will have invented leg braces to replace it."

Quentin laughed. "Touché."

Alex sighed and smiled at him as she waited for the now familiar feeling of numbness to creep back into her legs. "This is the last test, anyway. I'm sure it will be fine."

"If you say so," Quentin replied, looking back at the papers in his hands. "You are the expert."

Alex grabbed the braces and sat down, placing them on the floor next to her. "So, what are your ultimate plans for your holograms?"

Quentin thought for a moment. "You know, I'm really not sure," he admitted. "But, they're bound to be useful someday."

"I'm sure that they will," Alex replied. "They were really useful in _Star Wars_."

"You joke, but you never know, we may communicate like that someday," Quentin said, as Alex laughed a little.

He stopped and stared at her for a moment. Alex's laughter died down. "What is it?"

Quentin shook his head. "Nothing," he said. It almost looked like he was embarrassed. "It's just...you have a great laugh."

Alex blushed as Quentin looked away and cleared his throat. "Thanks," she said, awkwardly.

She grabbed the braces and started putting them on her now numb legs. After locking them in place and activating them, Alex could feel the numbness start to subside and she stood, somewhat shakily, and started carefully walking across the room.

Quentin turned and watched her as she walked with more confidence and, eventually, started walking as if she wasn't wearing braces at all. "Those will certainly help someone someday," he said. "They'll change the world."

"I hope so," Alex admitted. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "They don't look too bad either." She smiled as Quentin chuckled. "Your holograms will change the world someday too, you know," she said. "I know I was joking around before, but they really are amazing."

"Thanks," Quentin said. "I really appreciate that."

Alex turned and sat back down, taking off the braces and putting Spinal Tap back in. Once Spinal Tap was safely back in place, Alex stood. "I've got to go and get a book from my dad's office. Do you need anything?"

Quentin shook his head. "Nope, I should be good, thanks."

Alex nodded and turned to leave before stopping and turning back to her friend. "Quentin?"

"Yeah?"

Alex smiled at him. "You have a great laugh too."

She turned and left the lab before Quentin had a chance to say anything. She wasn't entirely sure where that remark had come from. Perhaps things had started changing when they danced together at the gala. She really had enjoyed dancing with him and she enjoyed working with him and hanging out with him. She never really got tired of him. She sometimes missed him when they weren't together. Could she be slowly falling for him?

These thoughts were swirling around her mind as she let herself into Tony's office and into what was clearly a tense situation.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

Alex stopped and saw Pepper sitting at Tony's desk, with Obadiah sitting on the edge of it. "Getting a book," Alex replied, cautiously. She looked between Pepper and Obadiah, trying to get a read on the situation. Pepper looked nervous, but Obadiah had an unnerving calm about him. "What's going on?"

Obadiah shrugged. "Pepper and I are just talking. Is there something wrong with that?"

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly. "I suppose not," she replied. She grabbed the book she needed from the shelf and then looked back at Pepper and Obadiah.

"Tell me, Alex, how is your project for your internship coming along?" Obadiah asked. "What new invention will change the world because you came up with the idea for it?"

"Nothing that will cause mass destruction," Alex replied. "In case you've forgotten from my brief time as CEO, I want to change the world in a positive way."

"You know, when your father told me that you were one of our interns, I will admit I was surprised," Obadiah admitted, ignoring Alex's slight jab. "But, I can't say that I'm surprised by what you just told me."

"What can I say? I'm relatively predictable." There was something about the feeling in the room and the way that Pepper was looking at her that made Alex feel like she needed to intervene in some way. "Pepper, want to get lunch?"

Pepper smiled and nodded. "That would be great, Alex. Thank you."

Alex nodded once as Pepper gathered her things. "I'd invite you too, Obadiah, but I'm sure that you have meetings to go to."

"Of course," Obadiah replied, as Pepper started heading towards the door. "Enjoy lunch, ladies."

Alex and Pepper walked out of the office, with Alex matching Pepper's speedy exit. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Pepper said, looking at what appeared to be a USB drive in her hand. "But, right now, we have to go."

Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Obadiah following them. "Is there a reason why he would be following us?" Pepper picked up her pace and Alex adjusted hers to match, which also answered her question.

"Miss. Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"**

At the bottom of the stairs leading to the ground floor of Stark Industries, a man was sitting in one of the chairs, apparently waiting for Pepper. Alex could tell that he was the type who was all work and little play.

"Nope. Right now. Come with me,"** Pepper replied. The man hesitated for a moment before standing and joining them as they continued to quickly walk through the lobby. "We're going to have it right now. Yup. Walk with me. I'm going to give you the meeting of your life."**

The man motioned to Alex when they reached the parking lot. "Will she be joining us? I had expected this to be a private meeting."

"No, she will not," Alex replied. "Alex Stark. Future CEO, current intern."

"Oh, that's right. You're the daughter," the man replied. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Alex shook his hand. "Wow, that's a hell of a name."

"Yeah, I know."

Alex motioned to Pepper. "Would you excuse us for a quick moment?"

Coulson nodded once as Alex pulled Pepper to the side. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

Pepper nodded. "I'll be fine," she assured her. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Anytime," Alex replied. "Tell me what's going on when we get home, ok?"

Pepper nodded. Alex turned to go back into the building. "Alex?" Alex stopped and turned back to face Pepper. "Be careful, alright?"

Alex knew that Pepper was referring to Obadiah and nodded. "I always am."

Alex headed back into the building and to the lab. Quentin looked up when he heard her come in. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing," Alex replied, putting the book on her desk. "Just had to help a friend with something."

Quentin nodded and turned back to his work as Alex opened her book. She couldn't concentrate for long, however, before Quentin's voice broke the silence.

"Mr. Stane!"

Alex's head shot up to find Obadiah staring at her as Quentin, suddenly nervous by Obadiah's presence, scrambled to make his work area look neat and to impress the company's second in command. The furious look in Obadiah's eyes was unnerving.

"This is such an honor, Sir," Quentin was saying.

Obadiah ignored Quentin and focused entirely on Alex. "I thought that you and Pepper were going to lunch?"

"She forgot that she had a meeting," Alex replied. It wasn't entirely a lie. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Obadiah replied. "Just wanted to check in. After all, you are a very…precious asset to the company. It's good to know where you are, just in case."

He turned and left the lab without another word. Quentin let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding and walked over to Alex. "I can't believe that you can get away with talking to him like that."

"It comes with the territory of knowing him my whole life," Alex replied.

"It was kind of weird for him to come here just to see if you were at lunch, though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Weird."

But, as Quentin went back to work, Alex sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She knew that it wasn't weird. She knew that it was because she had helped Pepper by getting her out of Tony's office. She knew that the only reason why she wasn't being interrogated – or worse – by Obadiah at that very moment was because Quentin was in the room.

She knew that she was now going to have to be on her guard more than ever before.

* * *

**I know that, in _Civil War_, Tony invented leg braces for Rhodey. But, when trying to figure out a project for Alex and her internship, I couldn't think of anything better for a paralytic to invent than a solution to the problem. So, for these fanfiction purposes, Alex invented the leg braces, not Tony! Call it FanFiction liberty! **

**I hope that you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think! **


	13. Attack on the Starks

_Alex's Diary, Entry Thirteen_

_ Obadiah has lost his mind. _

_ Apparently, after leaving me and Quentin in our lab, Obadiah went and ripped Riva a new one for not being able to figure out how Dad managed to condense the arc reactor technology into something that could fit into his chest and my back. Want to know what Riva's response to that was?_

_ "Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Tony Stark."**_

_ I feel bad for Riva. He is an extremely smart man and has been working at Stark Industries for years. He shouldn't be treated that way by Obadiah, especially for something that he can't control. I wanted to go and apologize for Obadiah's abysmal behavior, but I also don't want to get involved. Sometimes, as awful as this sounds, it's better to leave things as they are. _

_ What does Obadiah even want the technology for? Why is he so obsessed with it? Can it really only be about money? None of this makes any sense. _

_ I still haven't seen Pepper to ask her why she was making such a speedy exit from Dad's office and what was on the USB drive she had in her hand. Whatever it was, it must be quite damning. Why else would Obadiah have followed us out of the office? Why else would he have been "checking on me" in the lab? He probably assumed that, if I hadn't been in the lab, Pepper had passed the USB off to me and I had run home to show whatever is on it to Dad. _

_ As much as I am curious to know what is on the drive, I feel like this is a perfect example of a situation where ignorance is bliss. The less I know, the better. _

_ Dad's downstairs in the workshop, but I haven't gone down to talk to him about the day's events yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of the weirdness myself. I feel like a nice, hot shower will help me to relax and clear my head, which are two things that are most needed before I go down and tell Dad that I got myself involved in whatever the hell was going on in his office today and before I ask him why he thought that getting Pepper involved in this was a good idea._

_ That'll be a fun conversation._

* * *

The shower did not help Alex clear her head. If anything, it only made things worse.

Alex's mind was racing as it played the day's events over and over again. Pepper and Obadiah in Tony's office. Obadiah "checking on" Alex in the lab. Obadiah yelling at Riva. There was one common element in these three events: Obadiah.

With each passing day, Alex's dislike and suspicion of Obadiah had grown. She no longer felt comfortable around him. It was almost like she was seeing Obadiah for who he truly was: not a long-time friend of her family, but something a bit more sinister. Sinister seemed like a strong word, but the look he gave Alex in the lab had sent shivers down her spine.

It was almost like he wanted her dead.

As she pulled on her clothes, Alex thought that she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned towards her open bedroom door. "Dad?"

There was no answer and Alex shrugged her shoulders and continued with what she was doing. When she heard the footsteps again, Alex rolled her eyes. "Dad, why are you being weird?"

She walked towards her door and peered down the hallway, but found no one. Her heart picked up its pace slightly as she turned to head back into her room, only to find Obadiah standing behind her.

"Your father can't save you now."

And, that was the last thing Alex heard before everything went black.

* * *

When Alex woke, however many minutes later, she found herself on her bed. As she took in her surroundings, she came to a startling revelation.

Everything felt numb.

She tried to move, but her movements were slow. Too slow. Something was wrong with Spinal Tap. She heard someone chuckling nearby and turned to find Obadiah sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I was wondering if you'd wake up. It's been about 20 minutes since I took this out." Obadiah held up Spinal Tap and Alex's eyes widened as she swallowed. He smiled and looked at the ground-breaking technology in his hand. "It's truly an amazing device," he continued. "Its development was top secret, you know. I wasn't even allowed to know the details surrounding how it was being created. Your father kept everything under lock and key…literally and figuratively."

Alex gritted her teeth as she tried to make herself move off of the bed. Her attempts at moving only made her tired. Her muscles were too far gone. She couldn't call for Tony for fear that Obadiah would do something even more horrible to her. The braces she had invented for the internship were in her closet, but that was too far away for her to be able to reach easily. Paralysis was settling back in and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Unless she could reach her bracelet.

She eyed it sitting on her dresser, having put it there before she had gotten into the shower. If she could reach her bracelet, she could make her suit cover her legs and she would be able to move again and take Spinal Tap back from Obadiah. She still had a small amount of time before she would be completely immobile. But, she couldn't let Obadiah see what she was doing. Fortunately for her, he was too busy taunting her with confessions.

"You know, when I ran you off the road and sent you down that cliff-side, I really didn't think that you'd survive at all," Obadiah was saying. "I mean, I knew that your father and your uncle would do whatever was in their power to save you, but I honestly thought that you would succumb to the coma and never wake up. But, of course, like you always do, you had to beat the odds. Do you realize that you should be dead right now? But, I left things alone. Though, I have to admit, it would not have looked suspicious for you to die while you were in the hospital. After all, you were in a very critical condition."

"You…" Alex said, stunned from disbelief. "You did this to me?"

Obadiah nodded. "I did," he said. He sighed before continuing. "Then, when you refused to let me take control of the company while Tony was missing in Afghanistan, I knew that I had to finish the job. The only problem at that point was figuring out when. After all, you had just overcome your car accident and Tony had just been taken. It would look strange if yet another horrible event happened to the Stark family. But, then my hit on Tony failed, and I had to re-evaluate the situation yet again."

"You ordered his abduction?"

Obadiah smiled at her. "Clearly, you didn't see what Pepper stole from the office."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"You're a smart girl, Alex. You can figure it out."

Alex gritted her teeth and started to try and move again, but realized that her mobility was practically non-existent. All her attempt to move got her was falling off of her bed, crashing to the floor in an immobile heap. Obadiah laughed. "The half hour is up, Alex. It doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere any time soon." Obadiah stood and stepped over her motionless body. "I hope that your father can find you," he said. "But, something tells me that he won't make it until morning."

Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek as Obadiah left the room. She managed to move her head so that she could see her bracelet sitting on top of her dresser. So close, yet so far. But, there was no chance of getting it on her own now. Once again, she was completely paralyzed and completely helpless.

"Dad!" Alex didn't even know if Tony could hear her, or if he was going to be able to get to her, but she had to try. "Dad!"

She didn't know how long she had been lying on the ground before she heard footsteps racing up the stairs. "Alex!"

"Dad!"

Tony and Rhodey came racing into Alex's room, with Tony falling to his knees beside her. "What happened?"

"Obadiah," Alex replied. "He took out Spinal Tap. I can't move." Tony swore under his breath and slid his hands underneath her, lifting her up and putting her back on her bed. Rhodey helped Alex to sit up by propping some pillows behind her back. "My braces are in my closet," Alex said. "If you could get them on my legs, I'll be able to move again."

Rhodey grabbed the braces from the closet and handed them to Tony, who listened carefully as Alex walked him through the process of putting them on and activating them. Rhodey couldn't help but smile as Alex swung her legs off of the bed and stood. "Those are amazing."

Alex looked down at them and then back at Rhodey. "Thanks."

Tony stepped back, admiring his daughter's invention, though his eyes were full of rage. "I'm going after him."

"What? Dad, no!"

"Pepper is out there and Obadiah has his own suit."

Alex froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tony motioned to the arc reactor in his chest. "He took mine too," he said. "This is the one I made in Afghanistan."

"What is he planning on doing with his suit?"

"That's what we need to find out," Rhodey replied.

"Rhodey, I need you to stay with Alex," Tony said. "Make sure that she stays safe."

"Dad, I don't need a babysitter."

"Alex, I can't take the chance of anything else happening to you. Rhodey is going to stay here and I am going to go after Obadiah." Tony put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "As amazing as your braces are, I'm going to get Spinal Tap back for you," he promised.

"I know," Alex said. "But, I can help, even with my braces on…"

Tony leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Stay here," he said. "Please."

Alex watched as the two men left her room. Once they were gone, she immediately turned and put her bracelet on her wrist, practically vowing to never take it off again. The fact that she didn't have it on stopped her from being able to fight off Obadiah. Had she had it on, she would have been able to prevent Obadiah from leaving the mansion with both Spinal Tap and Tony's arc reactor.

She turned when she saw something move across her window and watched as Tony soared into the air in his suit. She ran her fingers through her hair, desperately trying to come up with a way to get Rhodey to either leave the mansion or for a way to sneak out without him noticing.

Because, either way, Alex was not going to sit back and do nothing.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Test Driving the Suit

_Alex's Diary, Entry Fourteen_

_I have never been this angry before in my life._

_I'm basically trapped here at home, while Dad has gone off to take down Obadiah. And, there's nothing I can do to help because Rhodey has been tasked with being my bodyguard until Dad gets back._

_Thank God that I brought my braces home with me today. I was, originally, planning on showing Dad a sneak peek of my project, but now I am wearing them out in the open because Spinal Tap was stolen from me. Thank God they're working, too, otherwise I would be absolutely motionless and laying in my bed right now. As grateful as I am for Spinal Tap and for my braces - which, now that I think about it, need a fun name too - the fact that, without either of them and without my suit bracelet, I would be literally helpless scares the hell out of me. I need to make sure that I am never without my suit bracelet ever again. Because, without the other two, my suit is the only other way I could regain my motion if it's taken from me like it was tonight._

_I need to, somehow, either get Rhodey to leave the house or somehow manage to sneak out without him noticing. Neither will be an easy task, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. Obadiah is the reason why I am paralyzed, he's the reason why Dad was held captive, and I want revenge!_

_Wow...I can't believe that I wrote that. I never really thought myself the vengeful type but, then again, I've never been betrayed in such a way before. It's good to know that this part of me exists, though. Here's hoping it has no reason to come out again._

_There has got to be a way for me to convince Rhodey that he doesn't need to stay here with me. Maybe I could tell him that, since Obadiah thinks that I am currently a vegetable on the floor, he won't even be thinking of coming back right now. Nope, that is extremely flimsy. Maybe I can tell him that he needs to make sure that the military doesn't shoot Dad out of the sky. Yes, that sounds much better! Then, when he's gone, I can go and meet up with Dad. But, then again, meeting up with Dad would mean that he would find out about my suit. I would be risking him taking it away from me._

_Screw it. Dad would have found out about my suit eventually. It was really only a matter of time, though, I'll admit, I didn't expect that time to come so soon. But, stopping Obadiah is way more important._

* * *

As it turned out, Tony had already given Rhodey the task of making sure that the skies stayed clear. So, Alex decided that it was up to her to convince Rhodey to not do it from the mansion, but to actually go to the army base to make sure that his orders were followed.

"Are you sure that this is something that you can take care of over the phone?" Alex asked. She was watching Rhodey pace back and forth as he tried to get through to his colleagues. "Maybe you should go down there."

"I can't do that," Rhodey said, trying the call again. "I promised your dad that I would stay here with you."

"I get that, but making sure that Dad can stop Obadiah is more important," Alex said. Rhodey rolled his eyes at the continued lack of communication with his colleagues and tried the call again. "Even if you were to get through to them and tell them to stand down, how can you be sure that they would do as you say? You've got to go down there, Rhodey."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself after what just happened," Rhodey said. "I'd be saying the same thing even if your dad hadn't asked me to stay here with you."

"I'll be fine," Alex assured him. "Dad is going to keep Obadiah occupied enough that he won't even think of coming back here." Alex put her hand on Rhodey's arm to stop him from trying the call again. "Go, Rhodey," she said. "Make sure that Dad has the chance to take Obadiah down."

Rhodey stared at her for a moment. "Alright," he said. "But, the second that anything happens, you call me."

Alex nodded and then Rhodey turned and left. Once Alex heard his car speed away, she turned and headed down to the workshop.

"Alexandra, I really must protest," JARVIS said. "This is not safe..."

"I am well aware of that, JARVIS," Alex said. She sat in a chair and took her braces off, laying them against the counter. "And, I don't really care."

She took the few precious moments she had before her legs went numb again to get to Tony's launch pad in the center of the workshop. Once there, she activated her suit, allowing it to cover her entire body.

"What do you think, JARVIS?" Alex asked, once the suit was fully on.

"Of the suit or your insane plan?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "The suit."

"The suit is wonderful, as I said when you first tested it," JARVIS replied. "But, again I must protest..."

"Your protests are noted, JARVIS," Alex said. She rose a few feet above the ground. "Now, take me to Dad and Obadiah. I know you know where they are."

If JARVIS could groan, Alex knew he would have. "Very well."

Alex rose up even more and flew through the hole in the ceiling and out into the clear night sky, allowing JARVIS to guide her to where the battle was taking place. She was anticipating many things about how the night was going to go down, but what she was not expecting was getting a call from Quentin.

"Quentin, this is not a good time..."

_"Alex, there are some insane things happening here,"_ Quentin interrupted. _"Miss. Potts and I...it's like we're under attack!"_

"Wait, you're with Pepper? What's happening?"

_"It's like something straight out of a movie. I was here at the lab when Pepper came in with a bunch of men. Secret agents or whatever. Anyway, Mr. Stane...Alex, he's gone insane! He has this machine and he's inside it and he's destroying things. I-I don't know what to do..."_

"Quentin, just try and stay calm. Stay with Pepper. I promise that everything is going to be fine," Alex assured him. "If both of you can get out of wherever you are and get home, do it."

_"Ok, I'll try."_

Alex ended the call before Quentin could say anything else. "Are we almost there, JARVIS?"

Just then, a bus seemed to explode and Alex looked down and saw Tony and Obadiah in his ridiculous suit. The thing was gigantic and cumbersome, and Alex seriously wondered how it was able to move.

"We have arrived."

"Thanks, JARVIS. I hadn't noticed."

Alex slowed to a hover and pointed her arm towards Obadiah as he started walking towards Tony. She shot a thin, but strong, wire out from her suit and created a trip wire, causing Obadiah to trip and crash to the ground. Tony looked up and saw Alex hovering in the air above them.

"What the hell...?"

Alex swallowed. "Hi, Dad."

Though she couldn't see his face because of the helmet, Alex knew that Tony was furious. "Alex?!"

Obadiah started laughing as he, somehow, managed to pull himself into a standing position. "I should've known that Alex had her own suit hidden away somewhere," he said. "As they say, like father, like daughter."

Alex's wire retracted back into her suit. "I've been waiting for a chance to play with it."

"No!" Tony exclaimed. "Alex, go home!"

"I'm not going home!" Alex replied. "He's the reason I'm paralyzed!"

"I know," Tony replied. "He told me. That is my primary reason for being here right now. Let me take care of this."

"Look, we can stand here and talk all night, but I have places to be," Obadiah said. He pointed his arm at Alex. "Goodbye, you spoiled brat!"

Tony practically screamed as the beam shot towards Alex but, in a flash, Alex's wings appeared in their full glory and covered her, almost like they were hugging her. The beam bounced off of them and hit the ground on the side of the highway. The wings uncovered her, suffering only minor damage, and both Tony and Obadiah stared in amazement.

"What the...?"

"You may have made what you like to call 'upgrades' to your suit, but so did I," Alex said. Alex's wings folded back into her suit.

"Is that all they can do?" Obadiah asked. "Not much of an upgrade."

"Oh, they can do far, far more than that," Alex said. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Alex flew off into the open skies, knowing that Tony and Obadiah were close behind. She had absolutely no idea how the night was going to end, but she did know one thing.

She was not going to go down without a fight.

* * *

It was the most insane night of Alex's life so far.

Obadiah was dead. Or, at least, most likely dead. Alex didn't actually see the body herself, but there was absolutely no way that Obadiah could have survived the arc reactor explosion, even with his ridiculous suit on.

As much as Alex knew that Tony didn't want her there, they were an absolutely brilliant team. They worked together and didn't inhibit one another. There was a part of Alex that got a strange sort of thrill out of using her suit and seeing all of her hard work put to good use. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was glad to get her revenge on Obadiah. Granted, she didn't expect the night to end with his death - her idea of revenge ended with him going to prison until the end of time - but that was something out of her control.

Quentin and Pepper also made it through the night, unscathed, which was a huge relief to both Tony and Alex. They helped a bit with causing the arc reactor to explode. Rhodey was not at all happy that Alex had snuck out of the house after he left, but Alex thought that he was secretly proud of her for what she did. She couldn't be sure, though. Rhodey was sometimes very tough to read.

Not that Alex was planning on having anything like this happen again but, if it did, she was glad to know that she and Tony would be forces to be reckoned with, especially together. Provided that Tony ever spoke to her again. There was no doubt that Alex was in trouble, but the question was whether or not she would ever be allowed to leave her house and see the light of day again.

* * *

Alex was down in the workshop, tinkering with her suit and repairing the damage done to it during the showdown with Obadiah. She had her music practically blasting, so she didn't hear when Tony came down the stairs.

"Turn the music off."

Alex jumped at the sound of the voice, but did as she was told. "Sorry."

Tony glanced at his daughter's suit. "We need to talk."

Alex put her tools down and wiped her hands. "I guess we do."

Tony shook his head and shrugged. "I don't even know where to begin," he said. "Should I start with how you disobeyed me, how you tricked Rhodey, or how you hid the fact that you made a suit?"

"Any of them are valid starting points."

"You never keep things from me, Alex," Tony said. "Why are you starting now?"

"Because I knew that you would take my suit away if you knew about it," Alex replied. "I wasn't planning on ever having to use it in the way we did the other night."

"Then why did you make it?"

"Well, you were making one..."

"Not a good enough excuse. Try again."

Alex sighed. "As we saw from the night that Obadiah took Spinal Tap from me and even from the Parking Lot Incident that, without my device or even my braces, I am literally a sitting duck. In making the suit, I created a way that would make it so that I would always be able to defend myself."

"So, take self-defense classes! That's literally what they are there for!"

"But, they won't help me if, somehow, Spinal Tap is removed," Alex said. "With my suit being able to condense down into my bracelet, I will always have it with me in case the worse should happen."

"And you thought equipping it with all the things that I did with mine, and then some, was really necessary?"

"Just like how you thought creating a second suit was really necessary?"

Tony pointed at her. "Don't you turn this back on me."

"No, seriously, Dad. You created your second suit to run off and become a vigilante!"

"I created my second suit to destroy the weapons..."

"And, I created mine to protect my life," Alex interrupted. "My reason isn't nearly as ridiculous as yours."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony said. "Your supposed 'self-protection suit' has military grade weapons! That is the definition of ridiculous!"

"Not when you are the heiress to the Stark fortune."

Tony held up his hand to stop her. "Why did you disobey me?"

"Because I wanted my revenge on Obadiah."

"And, you didn't think that I could get that for you?"

"More like I was afraid that your chest piece wasn't going to be up to the task, given that you were using your old one," Alex said. "I was not going to allow Obadiah to take you from me...again..."

"So, that was why you tricked Rhodey into leaving?"

"I really wouldn't call it 'tricking' him," Alex replied. "He wasn't able to get through to his colleagues on the phone, so I just convinced him that going down there would be better. I didn't trick him into doing anything."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not happy, Alex."

Alex hung her head. "I know. I'm sorry," she said. "Are you going to take the suit from me?"

There was a long pause. "No."

Alex's head shot up. "No?"

"You have your uncle's memory. I know you'll just build another one," Tony replied. "But, I am going to have rules, which I am going to expect you to follow at all times."

Alex nodded. "Of course."

"You are not allowed to use your suit for anything but your own self-defense and, even then, only in the most extreme of circumstances. You are going to take self-defense classes so you know how to defend yourself without technology. And, you are going to learn how to shoot a gun and handle it safely. If you're going to be CEO of Stark Industries one day, you should know how to shoot a gun."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, Dad."

"And, this really goes without saying, but you're grounded. Big time," Tony said. "You're under house arrest for the next month."

"Dad!"

"Don't argue with me, Alexandra!"

"But, I have jobs I have to go to!"

Tony was quiet for a moment. "Alright, that's fair," he said. "Ok, no social life for the next month. You go to work, you come home. You're confined to this house on the weekends. Understand me?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Tony said. "Now, come here." Alex walked over to her father and the two embraced. "You know that I only do and say these things because I love you, right?"

Alex nodded against Tony's shoulder. "I know."

Tony pulled away and looked at his daughter. "You really scared me, Alex. If anything happened to you, I..."

"I know, Dad," Alex interrupted.

Tony gave her a small smile and they hugged again. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too."

Tony kissed the top of her head and pulled away once more. "Alright, now show me your suit. I want to see what you came up with."

Alex smiled and turned back to her creation. "Obviously, as you can see, the design is basically the same as yours, with obvious modifications to fit my body structure. It's a bit more form fitting than yours is. And, the colors are different, as you can see. I was going to go with red and black, but I thought that black with purple highlights looked a bit cooler. It has all of the same features as yours, including JARVIS…"

"Really, JARVIS?" Tony said. "You didn't tell me that this was happening?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, sir," JARVIS replied.

"In JARVIS' defense, he did try to stop me," Alex added, as Tony shook his head. "Anyways, I did add one extra feature that your suit does not have." She clicked a button on the side of her suit and two large blades appeared, almost looking like wings. "Now, these blades are extremely sharp. I'd like to think that they will never get dull, but nothing is perfect. They can be revealed manually, as I just did, or by command, while inside the suit."

"How useful will they be if you are in mid-flight?"

"I've designed them to be like boomerangs," Alex replied. "I can release them from inside the suit, they'll go and hit whatever targets I want them to hit, and then they will return and reattach themselves to their home base. Then, if I don't want to use them anymore, they can hide themselves inside the suit again." She pressed the button one more time. "Like that. They can also fold down into sword or knife forms, if I so choose. And, as you saw, be used as a shield."

"This seems like an extreme feature for someone who just wants something for simple self-defense."

"I've been told that I've inherited my father's love for toys."

Tony smirked. "And, you've had JARVIS run diagnostics?"

"That was the first thing she did, sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony nodded. "Good work, Angel," he said. "I'm impressed."

Alex beamed. "Thanks, Dad."

"But, remember my conditions."

"I will. I promise."

Tony nodded and turned to head back upstairs. Alex turned back to her suit and sighed. So, she wasn't as dead as she thought she was going to be, which was good. She could keep her suit, which was good. And, she was only grounded for a month, which was almost hard to believe. All in all, she really didn't make out too badly.

Perhaps Justine was right; Alex really was a lucky bitch.

* * *

**Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter but, I will admit, this one was a little difficult to write. I'm still practicing my "battle scene writing", which is one of the reasons this chapter took so long. I wasn't sure how detailed I wanted to or could get. Then, there was Christmas and various other things, but at least the chapter is here now! **

**One more chapter left in this story! Hopefully, that one will be up sooner than this one was. **

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
